The Daughter of a Monster
by ElfDavis
Summary: What happens when Loki joins forces with infamous Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung? You get a crazy combination of MK and Avengers! Join Rowan as she fights alongside her fellow warriors and joins up with the Avengers! Will the past mistakes of her father risk the lives of everyone? OOC. AU. OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okaaaayy guyz first fanfic, oober duper excited! I love Mortal Kombat, I love The Avengers Movie, so I decided on a COMBINATION. Pretty ingenious huh? So, please sit back in your seats and enjoy, THE DAUGHTER OF A MONSTER. (might change the title later, not really sure****J**** )**

**3****rd**** POV**

"Loki's forces have surprised us greatly, Avengers." Nick Fury took a deep wavering breath, "Which is why we have called for extra backup." Director Fury sighed audibly. He had never been one to ask for help, but desperate times called for desperate measures. "Have any of you heard of Project MK?" he asked.

"You mean like the video game Mortal Kombat?" Tony asked out of turn. Nick nodded. "I was addicted to that game as a teenager, but what does a videogame and a poorly produced movie have to do with anything?" Nick sighed again as he went on to explain what it all meant.

"You mean they're real?!" Tony asked incredulously. Tony patted Thor roughly on the back, "Too bad Thor, sounds like you aren't the only Thunder God"

Thor just laughed,

"There can only be one Thunder God."

"Ah…" Director Fury started.

"Oh really?" A deep voice boomed. Thor slowly turned around to face man much taller than himself. He looked up to see two glowing white orbs for eyes. They seemed to crackle with electricity. The man was dressed in grey and white robes with a blue belt tied around his waist. He had a hood that matched his grey robes and a straw hat atop his head.

"Who are _you_?" Thor asked rudely.

"I am Lord Raiden, God of Thunder. I have heard whispers of your existence on Earthrealm. We now meet." Raiden's voice echoed through the halls of S.H.E.I.L.D.

"…Yeah, that's Raiden. A few more warriors will show up shortly." Director Fury explained. To be perfectly honest, he was absolutely terrified of the kombatants. Who wouldn't be? A few moments later, a man dressed in blue and black stepped through a portal Raiden had conjured up. He made the room tempurature drop a few degrees, and Nick had to clench his teeth to keep from shivering. Raiden jerked his head at the Avengers. The icy man nodded.

"I am Sub Zero, Grandmaster of the single greatest clan, Lin Kuei."

"Lin Kuei, Lin Shmay." someone scoffed. Nick peered over Sub Zero's shoulder to see a man identical to Sub Zero, but in a Gold and Black costume. Instead of an icy cold aura, this man looked as though he would catch on fire at any second. Scorpion. This man terrified Nick more than even Raiden did.

"I am Scorpion, Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu, and even better clan than Lin Kuei." Sub Zero rolled his eyes and turned toward Raiden,

"You're apprentice is running behind on her schedule Lord Raiden, she will probably be late." Raiden sighed and pressed his palm into his forehead.

"Leave it to Sub Zero to know where Raiden's apprentice is at." Scorpion mumbled, earning him an icy glare from the blue-clad warrior. Sub Zero's liking towards Raiden's apprentice was no secret, although, she seemed oblivious to the fact.

As time went on, more kombatants showed up, all introducing themselves. Cyrax, Kenshi, Ermac, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana(which Tony seemed to have his eyes on), Sonya, Johnny Cage, Jade, Nightwolf, Sindel, Sareena, and Mokap.

"We think your apprentice may have slept in, Lord Raiden." Ermac commented loudly. Raiden groaned audibly. His bright eyes glowed, looking electrifying. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"ROWAN!" he yelled, lightning crackled between his fingers.

Suddenly, a tall, lean girl leaped through the portal. Nick had never seen this kombatant before. She wore a black tank top and khaki cargo pants. She had pretty flaxen hair. **A/N: Flaxen hair: Reddish brown with orangy gold streaks, brown undertone. I LOVE this hair color. It's actually a very rare color to have naturally(w/o dying it)** Her hair was heavily layered, but still reached to her mid-shoulder blades area. She reminded Nick of Kim Possible.

"I'm so sorry Master Raiden! My alarm clock didn't go off! I'm really-"

"Just don't do it again." Raiden growled. Nick saw Captain America flinch. The girl cleared her throat.

"I am Rowan Adams, but please call me Whiplash. I lived in earth- realm before Raiden found me and took me on as an apprentice."

"Do you have an elemental?" Nick asked, somewhat politely. Rowan smiled, showing her pretty white teeth.

"Yes, I can control Fire, Lightning, and Darkness, Lightning being my main elemental. I can also turn into a cat-humanoid type thing, and when I get angry, I turn into a wolf version of that. I can also fly, and I am currently attempting to learn telekinesis." Everyone(including the kombatants) gaped at her.

"Wow Raiden, a little unearving to have a student who is just as powerful as the master." Liu Kang snorted. Raiden narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. An awkward silence ensued, and Nick decided to break it.

"Thank you for coming kombatants! We are currently having trouble catching a certain criminal who wants to rule the world. He just so happens to be Thor's brother. His name is Loki." Director Fury started, "We… um…"

"Need our help?" Johnny interrupted. Sonya elbowed him in the ribs. "Geez Sonya, lighten up!" Sonya just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, he has proven to be a harder opponent than we first thought…" he finished.

"Of course we will help earth realm!" Raiden exclaimed, earning a few nods from his comrads.

"Seriously Raiden? As if we don't have enough problems with Shao Kahn. Or Quan Chi!" Scorpion complained.

"Just because you have problems with Quan Chi, doesn't mean we can't help Earthrealm!" Kitana argued. "Although, we should send a few of us back so they won't get suspicious."

"Good idea Kitana; Cyrax, Liu Kang, Jade, Nightwolf, Sareena, Mokap, and Sindel. Please go stay in Sindel's palace in Edenia." the warriors nodded and stepped through the closing portal.

"So, how's this gonna work?" Whiplash(rowan) asked.

"Well…"

**A/N: I actually feel proud of this chapter, just intros. Btw… I do not own Mortal Kombat or The Avengers. Just Rowan. Lol.**

**Byeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know that I won't have any viewers yet because I just posted this story yesterday, but I still wanted to upload chapter 2 so that if anyone stumbles across it and decides to read it, they won't only have one chapter to read. Ya know what I'm sayin'? I hate it when I upload a story (on my android) and it happens to only have one chapter…I HATE THAT! So, I am not going to do that to my poor readers, and I will try to post ASAP! If you do happen to read my story, review! I know I need help, and I want to know you are out there! Toodles! Enjoi! **

**3rd POV**

"So wait, I can come?" Whiplash asked slowly. Raiden and Nick Fury sighed simultaneously.

"Yes Whiplash, you may join the infiltry." Raiden sighed again.

"Sweet!" Whiplash squealed. She fist pumped the air, and then realized how stupid she looked in front of her master. "Uh, I mean, Thank-you Master Raiden and Director Nick Fury." She rephrased solemnly. She bowed and turned to leave.

"Miss Adams," Nick started, Whiplash turned around at the sound of her name. "Please inform Ermac, Kenshi, Kitana, Sub Zero, Scorpion, Iron Man, Captain America, and Thor-"Nick glanced at Raiden and looked back at Whiplash, "that they are also part of the infiltry group. The rest will stay and guard S.H.E.I.L.D." Whiplash nodded. Before she left, she turned to Nick and said,

"Please call me Whiplash, it is my nickname." Nick's eyebrow rose.

"Why is it your nickname?" Whiplash summoned her main "Her whips were made of metal and had claws on the end so she could give her opponents multiple gashes.

"You may be wondering why they are made of metal." Whiplash paused. "Lightning is my main elemental, electricity travels through metal. You get the picture." Nick eyed her weapon with interest. She was definitely more powerful than he thought.

"Do you have multiple weapons?" Nick asked slowly.

"Yes, one for each element." She proceeded to show Nick the rest of her weapons. Hooked chains for fire. A scythe for Darkness. She could also summon a staff; she didn't know what it was for though.

This girl was scaring Nick more and more. Seeing Nick's terrified face, she smirked. Ah, she loved scaring humans. She quickly dismissed herself and left the room, overhearing this,

"Wow."

Yeah, she's really something."

She continued down the halls of S.H.E.I.L.D. She finally found the large conference room where everyone had congregated. She saw that they had pushed all the desks aside. She knew that everyone was going to make _her_ clean up because she is the 'apprentice'. She walked in and cleared her throat.

"Lord Raiden and Director Fury have decided who will come to capture Loki." Everyone leaned in slightly. "Ermac, Kenshi, Kitana, Sub Zero, Scorpion, Iron man, Captain America, Thor, and I"

Ermac fist-bumped Scorpion, and Kenshi highfived Sub Zero. Whiplash inwardly rolled her eyes. "Everyone else will stay back and guard S.H.E.I.L.D in case of an attack." She finished. They all nodded and divided into their respectful groups. The group guarding S.H.E.I.L.D left the room. That left the rest of them to mingle and introduce themselves. She strolled over to a man dressed in red, white, and blue.

"You are Captain America I assume?" he turned towards me and smiled.

"Yes, and you are Whiplash?" I nodded and smiled back at him. He seemed really nice. I decided I wanted to meet the others.

"It was nice meeting you, I'm going to go and formally introduce myself to the rest of the Avengers." He nodded and turned away from me, getting into an interesting conversation with Kenshi.

"Hey, Whiplash! Come join Captain America and I!" Kenshi shouted softly. I shook my head and mouthed, 'Gotta Roll'.

**A/N: I didn't really know how to end this chapter, all I know, is that if I added another chapter to it, it would've been a REALLY LONG chapter. I am running out of time on the computer, so toodle-loo my little lemon drops! I hope you have a nice day! Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hiya guys, I am sooooooo sorry it's taken me so long to update! I feel terrible! My mom(as I said) is being a total snoop, trying to read my story. It's really annoying. If you have a mom like that, then you share my pain. **

**BTW! A moment of silence for the victims of 9/11...**

**Alrighty then, I'll just write the chapter now….**

**Whiplash POV**

I walked over to Kitana and 'Iron Man'.

"How are you called 'Iron Man', if you are not an iron man?" I asked somewhat rudely.

"I have an iron suit _sweetheart_." he replied silkily. I scowled at his comment. He just smiled brightly and added, " You're the Thunder guy's apprentice, huh?"

"His name is Lord Raiden." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. 'Lord Raiden'. Whatever." he paused. "Your name is Rowan, right?"

"Yes." I replied cautiously. "Call me Whiplash." Iron Man's eyebrows shot upwards.

"Okay then, call me Tony Stark. Tony for short." I opened my mouth to speak, but he interrupted me. "You look very familiar." My eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh…  
"Aha! I had a babysitter that looks almost just like you! Her name was Aaron! She was my favorite! I used to flirt with her when I was like, ten, hoping I'd get lucky. I didn't though, I think she might've been dating or something like that. If someone hadn't jumped on her, I'd definitely be surprised. She was _hot_." A pit formed in my stomach. _Oh Elder Gods. "_She was murdered and they never found her body." Tony's eyes misted up a little bit. I, on the other hand, felt like I was going to throw up.

You see, I am- what would you call it? Immortal. And because my dad is a monster who killed my husband(long story), I am currently forced to run away from him so that I won't be lured into his grasp and become a force for evil. I am forced to "fake my death" and run away every few years so that he cannot find me. My previous name was Aaron Lee, Tony-freakin'-Stark's babysitter. I never realized I would see him again! I knew I should've moved to Orderrealm! Oh dear Elder Gods, I'm in deep shit.

"She seemed like a, uh, good person." I replied lamely. An awkward silence fell between us.

"Soooo. Are you, like, free any time soon?" Tony asked bluntly.

"What?"

"He's asking if you're single." Kitana whispered in my ear. "I told him I was taken, so you better pounce, 'cause he's hot!" My face reddened a little.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I answered rudely. I crossed my arms over my chest. I saw Tony's face get red.

"I just thought that you and that Scorpion dude had a **_thing_**." he started.

"Whiplash and Scorpion? Eeeww." Kitana commented loudly. I felt heat rise up my neck to my cheeks. I turned my head so no one would notice. Don't tell anyone, but I actually have a teensy-weensy little crush on Scorpion. Okay, a BIG HUGONGOUS crush on Scorpion. Nothing too noticeable. Not like he noticed me anyway. To him, I was an annoying fly. Nothing important, something that can be easily swatted away. I could feel Scorpion's fiery gaze burning into my back. He had overheard Kitana.

Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here. Please don't come over here…

I chanted silently. I hear his near-silent footsteps approaching. Aw shit.

"Not like I would date a 20 year old anyway." Scorpion retorted. I was tempted to blurt out my real age, (7,941) but resisted.

"I'm 25!" I argue. Scorpion just chuckled in amusement. I felt a bit of anger boiling at the pit of my stomach. Why did he have to treat me like a little kid?! If he only knew that a was at least 5,000 years older, he wouldn't treat me this way!

"Where is the Thunder guy?" Tony asked suddenly.

"Lord Raiden." I growled again.

"Whatever."

"Don't disrespect Lord Raiden, or he'll barbeque your ass." I warned, "If I don't get to you first." Tony laughed.

"You think you can take me?" he challenged. Kitanta's smile turned into a deep frown. The whole room got quiet. I stepped closer to Tony.

"Bring it." I growled. I felt my eyes get a little twitchy. I blinked, and when I opened them, Tony's eyes widened in shock. I knew what was happening. My pupils had turned bright green and formed into narrow slits. _Like a cat._ I felt my teeth grow until the tips of my canine teeth protruded. I smiled, revealing a mouthful of sharp cat teeth.

"Shit's about to hit the fan." I heard Kitana mutter. Everyone but Tony and I backed into the corners of the room, watching in interest. Tony pressed a button on his watch, and I watched in amazement as metal engulfed his body to make a sleek red and gold suit. I snorted. This'll be easy.

I felt my armhairs getting thicker and turning an orangy color, black stripes ran up and down my arms. _Like a tiger._ A tail poked out of a secret flap I created that allows things(like a tail) to come out, but doesn't allow anything to come in.

I felt myself grow about 6-8 inches taller. Retractable claws formed on my fingertips. I slid off my shoes to reveal clawed, cat-like feet. Furry striped ears grew out of my hair, twitching at the slightest noises.

I towered over Tony.

"Still think you can beat me, Stark?" I hissed.

"I'm pretty confident." he replied, his voice sounding metallic-y and robotic.

"Have fun getting your ass whooped." I heard Kitana mutter.

A tiger-like roar grumbled in my throat. I let it loose, and I swear I shook the room.

I summoned my Scythe o' Darkness. My clothes turned black, and I felt a tingling sensation in my fur. I grinned at Iron Man, showing him my fearsome teeth.

"Not afraid of the dark, are you Tony?" I taunted. Before he could make a good comeback, I disappeared in a puff of black smoke. I focused my energy behind him and appeared there. I swung my Scythe like a baseball bat, hitting him with the flat side of the blade. He flew across the room and hit the opposite wall. I heard him groan.

"H-how did you do that?" Tony's robotic voice asked.

"Magic."

Just as I was about to bash his brains out, I heard a familiar voice yell.

"ENOUGH!" Aw shit, I'm in trouble. I turned and looked my master in the eye.

"I apologize Master Raiden, he had challenged me, and-"

"Winning does not mean killing." my master's stern words echoed around the large room.

"Yes, Master Raiden, sir." I bowed my head in respect. "Apologize to Iron Man please." Raiden instructed. I inwardly grimaced and turned to Tony.

"I apologize for my-" I paused. "violent behavior." I held out my hand, sheathing my claws. He took it warily and I helped him to his feet.

"I accept your apology." his robotic voice replied. I nodded and walked over to my shoes. I felt my tail and ears slowly retreating back to my body. The hair on my arms and legs thinned, and my skin turned it's normal tannish color. I felt myself shrinking to my normal height. My retractable claws slowly disappeared.

I slipped on my shoes and I felt my eyes go back to normal. Their creepy shades of dark brown and glassy, pale blue. Yes, I happen to have two toned eyes. I turned to see all eyes on me.

"What?" I asked casually. Tony pressed the button on his wrist and the metal suit that had enveloped him not long ago, folded up into his wristwatch.

"What was that?" he asked. I scowled, thinking he was being a jerk, but realized that he was genuinely curious.

"I guess that's what happens when I get pissed off." I laughed nervously.

"Don't piss off Whiplash!" Thor joked. Everyone started laughing and joking around, and forgetting about my strange feline-ality.

I suddenly felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of my head. There could only be one person that could make me this uncomfortable.

Scorpion.

I sighed. I really shouldn't have a crush on him, he doesn't even love me! I know that Sub Zero, Kenshi, and Kung Lao are all silently fighting for my affection. I just can't shake my attraction towards Scorpion. It's really weird. Maybe I should just ignore Scorpion and choose one of my lovers. Probably Sub Zero, being my best friend, Bifrost's mentor. He is really nice, and I kinda considered him just a friend until now, when I really thought about how he was totally in love with me. Maybe a simple crush? I son't know.

All I know is that I should try ( and I emphasize 'try') to get Scorpion out of my head. AARGH! That no good spectre couldn't love a damn fencepost! How could he love me?!

_Calm yourself Rowan, just relax. He shouldn't trouble you. Be with someone who actually cares._

Yeah. Right.

Holy Cheesus, I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts right now. Right now, I should be prepping for the infiltry.

Yeah. Just forget about _him._

**A/N: Holy bejesus, that took me awhile. I am a super slow typer, sooooo yea. I hope you liked that chapter, where she shows off her "monster". lol. Thank you my little lemon drops. R&R pretty please with a cherry on top!**

**Rowan: Geez, when are you gonna upload the next chapter? I'm so excited to go on the infiltry! Hurry up ElfDavis!**

**ElfDavis: I'm Working on it! I type slow, and I have a nosy mom! Not like you would know about that! Your mom is dead!**

**Rowan:…**

**ElfDavis:Sorryy…**

**Rowan: ees okee.**

**ElfDavis: Coming soon to a computer/smartphone/android/iPod/iPad near you! CHAPTER 4! BAI!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Why hello my little lemondrops! I just got my first review not too long ago, and I am so phyched! **

**What I want to say is: Thank you MC David! You made me feel so proud of my work! Many hugs and snickerdoodle cookies for you!**

**YAAAAAYY! **

**Another thing that must be said: C'moooon other viewers! I know you're out there! Although, if you want to be one of those silent types, I understand. (no cookies for you!) **

**Lol, I'd better start the story. **

**Whiplash POV**

"Don't be so loud!" Scorpion scolds me quietly, but harshly. I scowl at his comment. Why is he so rude to me? Wtf? I'm just like everyone else here! Okay, so maybe everyone thinks I'm 25 even though I'm actually, like, 7,000-something. If he only knew how much older and more superior I was to him, then maybe he would respect me more! I don't even know how I can have a crush on someone who is so mean to me. I just don't.

"Don't be so rude Scorpion! Remember that this is her first _real_ mission." Sub Zero backs me up. First real mission? Chea right. Scorpion just grunts and walks away without making a sound.

We are in an odd base-type thing, in which S.H.E.I.L.D. has tracked Loki to. Looking around, it makes me wonder why someone would want to have a base here. A couple of torn up, ratty sofas line the main room, which I would guess was the _living room, _and I almost wanted to sneeze at the immense blanket of dust that covers almost everything. My cat senses are raging, taking in every noise, every scent. Although, it's kinda hard when dust is clogging your Jacobson's organs. **(A/N: Jacobson's organs are located in the roof of the mouth. Snakes and cats use this organ to smell/taste different scents in the air. Yes, cats can taste a scent. Too bad for Rowan-er Whiplash!)** I glanced at Sub Zero, who was walking beside me quietly. I should probably thank him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." I smile politely. Sub Zero looked at me and smiled back. Or, I think he was smiling by the way his eyes curled over his mask.

"Any time Whiplash, although, you shouldn't let Scorpion bully you like that." He assured me.

"I'm guessing it's just a weird guy thing, you know, gotta show your dominance over the females." I joked. Sub Zero smiled even wider. "If you smile any bigger, Sub Zero, people are gonna think you're a tarkatan." Sub Zero's eyebrows rose, and I thought for a second that I had gone too far.

"I would laugh, but I don't want to compromise the mission with my 'guffaw'" he put 'guffaw' in quotes. I smiled again. It was true too, Sub Zero, when he laughed, laughed heartily.

We continued through the house in quiet, glancing at each other and smiling at our little inside jokes every once in a while. That is, until an odd feeling came over me. As if, going any farther would be…harmful.

"I have a weird feeling Sub Zero, and it's not good." I whispered. Sub Zero knew of my cat senses well, so he stopped moving.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

" I feel as if we are going to walk straight into a-"

"Trap?" an unfamiliar voice sounded behind me. I spun around on my heel and see a man in green and gold robes, and raven black hair. What surprised me the most was that he had solid gold horns on top of his head. WTF?

"Loki!" Thor growls. Oh wow. _This is Loki?_

Ha Ha. That's all I can really say. Ha-freaking-Ha.

"_You're_ Loki?" I snort. Loki narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to me until he was about a meter away. I put a hand on my hip and sneer. I still can't believe that this is Loki. He cocks an eyebrow and performs what Jonny Cage calls "elevator eyes", his eyes resting on my chest area a split second longer than needed.

"Watch it." I warned. Loki smiled broadly.

"Fiesty little devil aren't you?" he said somewhat mockingly. I scowled and stepped forward until I was a few inches from his face.

"You don't know the half of it." I growled. I felt my claws forming on the tips of my fingers. Loki just continued to look at me in interest, obviously not seeing the three inch long claws on my fingertips.

"Is she yours, Thor?" Loki asked. "Or is it the ice man?" Loki's gaze pointed at Sub Zero. Sub Zero's eyes widened, and I thought I saw his cheeks flush pink. Maybe it was just the crappy lighting.

"I don't belong to anyone." I growled again. I feel my fangs forming, until they protrude from my lips. I flash Loki a fanged smile, and his confident smile falters a little. Maybe he was blaming the crappy lighting for what he was seeing. I hiss slowly. All of a sudden, I felt an icy hand on my shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you." Sub Zero whispered quietly. I felt myself calm down a bit.

"Way to keep your bitch on a short leash." Loki sneered. I quickly jumped forward and clawed Loki's arm. He just gawked at his wound, almost not believing it was there. I summoned a weapon, any weapon.

Hooked chains formed in my hands.

Fire.

Excellent.

My clothes turned a fiery red-orange color, and the rest of my so called, feline-ism showed up. I set my chains on fire, and the light illuminated the room. Everyone backed away, too scared of what I could do.

Loki, seeing this fiery, snarling beast, realized that he was in way over his head and he turned to run. I roared and took a giant step and grabbed his head with one hand, my claws digging into his forehead.

"So you're the God of Mischief." I hissed, "Let's cause some mischief." I turned around and hurled him out of a nearby window, glass rains to the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thor step forward. Raiden blocked him with an arm.

"Wait. This is her fight." Hell_ yeah_, it's my fight! I rolled my shoulders forward and spread my wings. Yes, _wings._ I already mentioned that I could fly. Everyone gaped at me in awe. What's even cooler, is that when my element is fire, my wings are…on fire. Yup. Perty sweet. I smirk and flap strongly through the roof. As soon as I am free, I let out a huge roar. I do a quick 360 and see a small black dot going north-northeast about five miles away. _Damn, he's quick. _

_But, not quick enough. _

**Loki POV**

I felt a stinging sensation on my forehead, with my free hand I reach up and lightly touch the cuts on my head. I pulled my hand away and saw that it had blood all over the tips of my fingers.

Ouch.

_That bitch!_ I screamed in my head.

_A good looking one at that._ My subconscious added. I sighed. She **_was_** good looking. As soon as I had laid my eyes on her, I knew she was different. I also knew that if she ever wanted a "daddy", I would gladly be able to help. (If you know what I mean).

I put my staff I my other hand. I wonder where she is. I gave her a nasty insult back there, and she looked like she wanted blood. She didn't seem like the type to give up either. I turned around, and as soon as I did, a flaming, winged cat woman flew up to me.

"Looking for someone?" she snarled. She threw a hook at me, and before I had time to react, it had already lodged itself into my shoulder. I screamed in pure agony. She pulled me towards her, only intensifying the pain. I saw her cock her fist behind her shoulder, and I already knew what was coming. As I hurtled toward her at an incredible speed, attached to a flaming hook chain, she brought her fist forward and it collided with my nose. A crack rang out, and all at once, blood poured out of my nostrils.

She mercilessly ripped out the flaming chain and I screamed again. As she was gong in for another attack, I cowered behind my staff and half-yelled, half-whimpered,

"I surrender!"

"What?!" she scrutinized.

"I_ said, _I surrender." I repeated.

One by one, her features changed, revealing her beautiful human self. Her wings turned from flaming, to white with black primaries. She looked at me head on, her odd bi-colored eyes boring into my blue ones.

"Prove it." she challenged. I floated towards her and handed her my staff.

As soon as I let go, I fall like a dead weight. A scream forms in the back of my throat, but is not released. I realized that I'm not falling anymore. I see that the magnificent 'Winged Wonder' has caught me. I stare at her, mentally thanking her.

Her face, is one of pure beauty. As she is looking at me, the sun reflecting off her hair, her hand clutching my wrist tightly, she looks even more so. Her beautiful red-brown hair, accented by streaks of dark brown and gold, frames her beautifully tanned face. Her high cheekbones and full, pinkish lips only accentuate her beauty. Her brilliant two toned eyes are quirky, and unique.

Yup, even though she kicked my ass, I'd still bang her.

She throws me up in the air and grabs my by my waist. She starts flying towards S.H.E.I.L.D.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" I ask, stating the obvious.

"No shit."

"Sooo. Where did you come from?"

"I live in Edenia with Kitana, although, sometimes I stay in Arctika with Sub Zero." She answered curtly.

"I didn't ask where you live, I asked where you came from." I correct her. She turns her head away from me and replies with,

"Nice staff." Promptly ending the conversation.

We arrive at S.H.E.I.L.D. where the Avengers, Nick Fury, and many other people I recognize from my base all waiting for us. She lands silently on the roof.

"That was a quick fight." my brother, Thor, comments.

"He surrendered after experiencing a little bit of pain." She answers my brother coldly. She pushes me on the ground in front of Nick, jarring my shoulder wound. I cried out in pain.

"Well, that was easy." A man in a red blindfold comments loudly. I laughed softly.

"Do you really think that capturing me makes a difference?" I laughed a little louder. I looked up at Thor. "I think I may win this round brother. I have come back with stronger allies, ones that you do not stand a chance against." Thor's face twisted into a look of rage. He took a step towards me, but was stopped by the Winged Wonder. She steps in front of me and says,

"He may be good for information." She defends me. I raise my eyebrows. Damn, she's saved my life twice now. A man in grey and blue robes forces Thor to go back to his ranks.

"She is right, Thor." He whispers loudly. The man turned towards me and yells, "Who are you working with?!"

"I'll never talk!" I practically spit. The man nodded in contempt and turned towards a man in red and black robes and glowing green eyes,

"Ermac, make him talk. Do NOT harm him."

"Yes, Lord Raiden." The man answers, almost sounding like a group of many voices. I shook my head. Must be the blood loss.

"We have an interrogation room downstairs" Black Widow suggested. The Raiden guy nods and tells Miss Winged Wonder to take me there, along with Ermac.

**A/N: Eeesh, that took me awhile. 2,067 words! Yayah! Please review! Make my day! I've been having a lot of crappy ones lately. =( **

**Before I go, a few questions:**

**1. Did I do the Sub Zero x Whiplash okay?**

**2. Did you like how I added Loki's POV?**

**3. Did you like my little bit of humor? (I need better jokes. You should review a few to me ;) *wink wink*) **

**4. AM I AWESOME, OR WHAT? Lololololol. **

**Good-bye my little lemondrops…until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hiya guys! I'm sooooo sorry that it has taken me so long to update! School has been suckish, and my friend's brother just attempted to commit suicide, It's just been a really rough couple of weeks. I currently am almost failing my Biology Diff class, and I got grounded from the computer. Courtesy of ****_mom._**** Before I start, I just wanted to thank MC David once again, for being my ONLY reviewer so far. *hint hint* Oh! I also decided to change my story to a normal MK story, because not very many people really search for MK Avenger X-overs very often, so I figured I would get more views this way. I just want to say something to all those readers out there. R&R! You don't even have to put in your name if you don't want to!**

**I should probably start the story now, but I am not done with my rant just yet… I'm really sorry that the story is going slow. It DEFINETELY gets better later on. Lol. Okay. I think I'm done with my tirade.**

**Chapta****5**

**Whiplash POV**

When Master Raiden had finally let Ermac and I leave, I cursed myself for sticking up for Loki. Why did I do that? Eh, probably for answers on who he was working with. Why did I regret my decision? It probably has to do with the fact that he is attempting to look down my shirt right now. Ermac glances over at him and sees his perverted stares. Ermac makes brief eye-contact with me. I nod. He raises his hand and smacks Loki on the back of his head so hard, that he falls to the ground.

"Ow! What was _that_ for?!" Loki demanded, rubbing the back of his head as he stood up.

"Because you are being a perverted pig to our friend." Ermac shrugged. I laughed out loud and gave Ermac a high five. Loki just glared at us. By the time our laughter had died down, we were already at the interrogation room. We walked into the room and strapped Loki into a metal chair. Luckily, he was bound with chains. Don't want to have to kick his ass _again._ I turned and started to walk out of the room, and Ermac followed. We walked out the room and engaged in a quick small-talk.

"Do you need any help with him Ermac?" I asked the enforcer politely.

"We think we can handle him Rowan, but thank-you." Ermac's simultaneous voices replied. I gave him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Remember to call me Whiplash." I reminded him. Ermac blushed a little.

"We have been great friends with you for a great deal of time, and have always known you as Rowan. I will try to remember." he gives me a confident smile. Or he _looks_ like he is smiling underneath all of his black wraps.

"It's okay Ermac, it's hard for me to get used to my ninja name also." I laughed quietly. I gave him a quick fist-bump and wished him good luck. I walk over to the opposite side of the hallway and sit against it. Then, I wait.

_***6 hours later***_

I hear a small squeaking noise at the back of my mind. I open my eyes and look downward. _Huh. _I think to myself_. I must've fallen asleep. _I see Ermac open the door and sigh. I stood up quickly.

"We could not get him to talk." He sighs sadly.

"What?" I ask stupidly. Poor Ermac. He almost _always_ gets them to talk.

"He would not budge, and we did not want to disobey Raiden's orders." he rephrased.

"Let me try." Ermac's green glowing eyes flew open.

"We do not think-"

"I'm a girl. Girl's have a way with perverts like Loki." I interupt him.

"But-"

"I'm not asking, Ermac." I interrupt again. Ermac stops trying to argue with me, knowing that there is no point in doing so.

"Be careful." he whispers, "Whiplash." I smile and walk into the interogation room. Loki looks up at me and smiles.

"Well well well. The Winged Wonder has arrived." he says loudly.

"Oh. Is that what you've dubbed me?" I ask.

"Well, I didn't know your name, so I just gave you a name that seems to suit you." I raise an eyebrow. Ah, he's already flirting with me. Well, two can play this game.

"My ninja name is Whiplash." I bat my eyelashes flirtatiously. Loki smirks, catching my flirtatiousness.

"So, Whiplash, why are you here?" he asks slowly. I put on an innocent face.

"Do you not enjoy my company?" I ask seductively. I walk over to his chair, swaying my hips slightly. I can tell that Loki is mesmerized by the way his mouth hung open. I lean across the table and shut his mouth gently, but firmly. I saw him flick his gaze at my cleavage, and I did nothing about it, no matter how badly I wanted to slap him. I wink and sit down on my chair somewhat seductively.

"I've been thinking Loki, and I must say that I agree with you." I start.

"I don't follow." he replies silkily.

"I do not think that people like us should be under the rule of mere humans, we should rule them!" I exclaim. Loki looks at me funny.

"People like us?" Loki asks.

"Yes. You are a god right?" Loki nods at my question. "With god, there are angels, correct?" Loki's eyes widen in surprise.

"You are an angel?!" he exclaims. I smile devilishly.

"You could call it that." I reply evenly. Actually, I was quite the opposite. I am actually what some would call, a demon. It's a little hard to explain, so I think I'll just save that story for another time. "I want more power Loki. I don't want a master, I want to BE the master." Loki nods his head slowly, still in shock at what I was saying.

"How can I trust you?" he asks suspiciously, his eyes narrowing.

"You don't trust me?" I tried to sound innocent.

"Ah…" Loki starts.

"I'll just have to fix that, now won't I?" I interrupt flirtatiously. I stood up quickly and strode over to his metal chair. I took his chair and turned it towards me. His eyes widen as I straddle his hips with my legs, and press my torso against his. I take his face in my hands and smash my mouth against his.

Pretend it's Scorpion. Pretend it's Scor- wait! NO!

Pretend it's Sub Zero. Pretend it's Sub Zero. Pretend it's Sub Zero.

My brain starts to chant silently.

I ran my hands through his silky black hair, and moved even closer to him.

This is so gross. Ew, Ew, Ew, EW!

my conscious screams.

I slowly pull away, a smile forming on my lips.

"Trust me now?" I ask tauntingly. He nods. I lean forward and whispered into his ear. "A god and an angel. How about that?" he nods his head faster. I giggle and climb off of him. "Loki, I need to know who you are working with so that I can notify them that you are captured." Loki, still in a daze, whispers,

"Three men. Very powerful. The names are Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung." A pit forms in my stomach. I felt myself paling. "What?" Loki asks quietly.

"You teamed up with my worst enemies." I growl. Loki's eyes widen in surprise.

"I-I didn't know!" he stammered.

"Eh, it doesn't matter anyway. I was never going to join you anyway." I told him. "Puts a whole new spin on the saying, 'Don't trust a hoe' doesn't it?" I grin evilly. Loki narrows his eyes in hatred. I smile sweetly and turn to walk away. Loki shouts obscenities behind my back as I close the door, muffling his shouts into silence. Soundproof doors. _Nice_.

I see Ermac leaning against the opposite wall.

"Any luck?" he asks. I nod and he smiles underneath his black bandages.

"He teamed up with The Deadly Alliance. The three, if you know you I mean." I delivered the bad news. Ermac's smile turns into a deep frown.

"We should report this to Lord Raiden." Ermac exclaims. I nodded hurridly and we ran to Raidens room…

When we reached Raiden's room, Ermac burst in without knocking, with me following behind him. We found Raiden sitting in a plain grey chair reading a 'Home Improvements' magazine. Psh. Like he needs home improvement. The guy lives in heaven!

"Raiden! Your student was able to get Loki to talk!" Ermac says somewhat excitedly.

"What is it?" Raiden asks worridly. I spoke up.

"He has teamed up with Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, and Shang Tsung."

"Oh. Curse the Elder Gods." Raiden whispers quietly. "Well, you two find your rooms, and sleep well!" he hands us a couple slips of paper. Room numbers. We nodded and bowed respectfully. Ermac and I turned and left the room.

"That went better than expected." Ermac comments. I nod silently. I still had Loki-taste in my mouth. Yuck.

We finally found Ermac's room, I found out that he was bunking with Scorpion. Oh joy. As I turned to leave, Ermac whispers,

"Good job today Whiplash, we are proud of you!" I smiled and gave him a hug, which he returned.

"Thank-you Ermac, sleep well!" I glanced in his room as he was closing the door, to see Scorpion staring figurative flaming daggers into Ermac's back. I walked away wondering, What the heck?

**A/N: OOHOOHOO! Is Scorpion…jealous? I don't think so! Or is he? You'll have to read more to find out! MWAAHAAHAA! lol. I liked this chapter. I thought it was kinda funny how Loki thought he was gunna get laid, then realzing that he got PLAYED. I'm just imagining his face and laughing my ass off. Lol. Don't worry, next chap. Is uber long, so yeah. Ah. Another chapter is officially out. R&R PEOPLES! Bai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guyz! I decided to write this chapter because something really juicy happens in here! Squee! I want to tell all of my readers to check out MC David's story, "Remainder". It is an X-over of Men in Black and Signs! My two favoritest movies! It's like we're…connected. But we aren't of course, because that would be creepy and weird, and I don't want to lose my fan fiction friend! Btw...i decided to make this an 'M' rated story because of this chapter. No lemon, if that is what you think. I would be terrible at those. I've never even kissed anyone before...LOL. Okay! I am excited to get on to this chap.! I'm gonna start now!**

**Okaaay, NOW!**

**Chapter 6**

**Whiplash POV**

I stopped walking down the long hallway. What is up with Scorpion? He almost looked…dare I say it? Jealous? My heart soared for a split second before I remembered that I shouldn't get my hopes up. Because all I will end up with is a broken heart.

Oh well, I guess, he doesn't matter to me anyways.

"Whatcha doin'?" a familiar voice whispers in my ear. I whirl around and saw Sub Zero standing less than a few inches away. Our noses brushed, and we both pulled away, blushing.

"Hey." I waved awkwardly.

"Hey."

"I was looking for my room." I sighed, answering his question. "Can you help me?" Sub Zero nodded.

"Of course!" I handed him a piece of crumpled up paper. "Ah! Room C204! That's close to my room! It's right down here!" _Of course it is close to his room. Why wouldn't it be?_ I thought sarcastically. He started walking forward, leading me to my room. He stopped at a room labeled C201.

"This is my room. Unluckily, I'm sharing with Johnny Cage." he frowned and looked at me.

"My sympathies." I joked. He walked a little bit farther to a room with a plaque that read 'C204'. ooh! Fancy! I turned the doorknob and started to walk in. Sub Zero grabs my arm lightly, and I turn to face him.

"Whiplash, I need to talk to you."

"Go on." I urged. I was tired as fuck, he'd better hurry up.

"Here?" he asks timidly.

"Um. Yeah…" I answer. Sub Zero rolls his dark blue eyes and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Whiplash? Oh, Elder Gods this is really hard to say."

"Gods, Sub Zero. I'm really tired. Can it wait until morning?" I complained. Sub Zero flashed his pearly white grin.

"You're so impatient." Sub Zero commented. "But I guess that's part of your charm." I was taken aback by what he said.

"Charm?" I repeated stupidly.

"Yeah." Sub Zero grinned even wider.

"Okay Subs, what is it?" I ask quietly. Sub Zero's smile contorts into a frown.

"Gah! This is so frustrating!" Sub Zero exclaims suddenly, burying his face in his hands. I knit my eyebrows together.

"What is it?" I ask more seriously. I set my hand on the back of his neck gently, and his face comes out of his palms. He puts one hand on my cheek, and with his other hand, brushes away a stray lock of hair that had fallen into my face. He slowly leans closer, pulling down his mask. I lean in also, knowing what is coming. I see a flash of gold in the corner of my eye, but the thrill of the moment makes me careless.

"I-I love you Rowan." Sub Zero whispers, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling as he looked at me lovingly. He leans forward and closes the gap between our lips. My breath hitches at his touch. He smiles slightly against my mouth.

Despite Sub Zero's icy touch, all I could feel was warmth bubbling up inside me. I felt a gnawing guilt at the memory of my dead husband. But I dismissed it. My husband would want me to be happy. I tentatively kissed Sub Zero back, turning my head slightly. His hands wound themselves into my hair, getting hopelessly tangled. My hand went to the back of his head and pulled him closer to me. He smiles into my lips. He pulls me ever so closer, into the curve of his body. I calmly pulled away. Sub Zero does the same, and we both gulp in air like it's water.

"Next time," I paused, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "we need to remember to breath out of our noses." Sub Zero nods and then pauses, smiling.

"Next time?" he asks curiously. I smile mischievously and pull away from our embrace. I wink and he chuckles.

"I guess I'll see you later Subbie." Just as I was about to turn around, a shadow appears behind Sub Zero. My eyes widen. "Sub Zero! Watch out!" I yell. He turns around to face Noob Saibot.

"Bi-Han." Sub Zero whispers.

"Ah. Kuai Liang. I see you've fallen for a certain someone." Noob looks at me over Sub Zero's shoulder. "Very pretty." I scowled at him. I fucking hated Noob. "Remember me Rowan? Or was it Aaron? Miyako? Maybe it was Alykah. I don't remember." Noob grinned evilly. I just stared at him, my mouth forming an 'o'.

"How did you know?" I whimpered.

"Quan Chi told me." he sneered. "Don't forget about him." l could practically _feel_ fire shooting from my ears. I clenched and unclenched my fists, my nails digging into my palms.

"You tell Quan Chi that he will pay for what he did." I snarl.

"For doing what? Killing your husband? Killing the one that you weren't even allowed to be with?" Noob growled loudly. "He did you a favor. You were going to have to leave him soon."

"HE DID ME A FAVOR?! I had found a way to make him immortal! It would've worked if that bastard hadn't killed him!" I yelled.

"Now now, Rowan, that is not how you show respect for your elders." Noob chuckles darkly.

"RESPECT THIS, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed.

I felt myself transforming, but not into a cat. _Uh oh. This won't end well. _A long, wolf-like snout grew on my face. Thick, dark hair covered my body and large furry ears grew atop my head. Long claws sprouted from my fingertips, and a medium sized furry tail poked out of my khaki cargo pants. Long fangs sprouted from my gums. I snarled and charged at Noob. His milky white eyes widened. I raised my paw/hand and slashed him across his chest. He just grunted and launched himself at me.

Now me, being much taller in my wolf form, it didn't really work out for him. He collided with my chest, and I took a small step back. I quickly summoned my weapons. My whips appeared in a flash of Lightning. _Sweet._

I howled loudly and kicked Noob away like he was a mere soccer ball. He crashed into the far wall, looking unconscious. I turned my back on him and saw Sub Zero locked in kombat with Noob. _Whaaaat?_ I looked behind me and saw that Noob was still lying on the ground behind me. How in the freaking Netherealm are there _two_ Noobs? I think one is just plenty.

I shrugged my shoulders and decided to assist Sub Zero. I ran forward, but before I could reach him, I felt a pricking sensation in my neck.

"Owww." I growled. I pulled a cylindrical tube out of my neck, on it was a 3 inch needle. _A syringe?_ All of a sudden, all of my wolfy features disappeared. My tail snaked its way back into my pants, and my fangs holed up in my gums. _What in the Netherealm…_ Suddenly, my whole body felt numb and I collapsed onto the floor with a thud. I was unable to move.

"Ah, not so strong _now_ are you?" Noob whispered into my ear. He picked me up by my hair and thrust me into the nearby wall. "Quan Chi wanted me to deliver you to him. But, there is something that I want to do first." He purred. Oh gods, I think I know where this is going.

"Let me go you stupid bastard!" I screamed. Hopefully Sub Zero will hear me… Noob muffles my screams with his hand.

"Shhhh. I don't want anybody to hear this." He whispered lowly. He grabs me by my hair again and drags me to my bedroom. I glance over at Sub Zero, and he sees me with Noob.

"SUB ZERO!" I scream. A look of fury contorts Sub Zero's face.

"ROWAN! Let her go Noob! Your fight is with me!" he yells. Noob just chuckles.

"Yes, that is true Kuai. That much is true, BUT. This is something that I just…_can't refuse_." He laughs darkly and closes the bedroom door and locks it with a _click._

**A/N: Hey! sorry that i ended it with a cliffy, but i decided to cut this chapter in half because otherwise, i would have a bunch of 1,000 word chapters, and then one 3,000-something chapter. soooo, yeah. I am in a really good mood right now because my highschool softball team just got second place in state! i'm soooo pyched! I hope you guys like this chapter, and if i'm in a REALLY GREAT mood(and i'm not busy) i might update again later today! Toodle loo my awesome little lemondrops! R&R! Reviews are like big hugs! I NEED A HUG! okee, Rowan wants to say something...**

**Rowan: OMG OMG OMG OMG! SUB ZERO KISSED ME!**

**ElfDavis: i know...-_-. i wrote it you dumbass. **

**Rowan:Oh yeah. i forgot! THANKS! because i definetely wouldn't have had the guts to do that! Maybe i'll finally get my mind off of Scorpion!**

**ElfDavis:Yeah...**

**Rowan:Well, hurry up and put in another chapter, because having t stay in this position with Noob is a little wierd. **

**Noob: Weeeeelll Soooorrrryyy i'm not ALIVE like my little bro is! Hey ElfDavis! you should write about how i get resurrected!**

**ElfDavis: eh. i don't think so. even though your one of my favorite characters, you have to be all dead and obssessed with Rowan. **

**Rowan: side note: in real life, Noob is actually a super great friend! he is just having to act out being the creepy obssessed guy, because we couldn't think of any other wierd dudes like him.**

**Noob:HEY! i'm not deaf you know! **

**Rowan:Maybe i can fix that...**

**Noob:dude. just don't. OH OH OH! I HAVE ANOTHER IDEA OF WHAT YOU COULD WRITE ELFDAVIS!**

**ElfDavis:*preparing to hear Noob's terrible idea***

**Noob: i can read too-_-**

**ElfDavis: Sorry(not really sorry)**

**Noob:Whatever... Okay, so what if you made a crackfic with a whole bunch of random shit in it! I could be there, Rowan could be there, Subs could be there. Hell, even fucking Aladdin could be there if you want! **

**ElfDavis*considering***

**Noob:Pleeeaassee! *puppydog eyes* it could help you recouperate, considering that you had to rewrite practically your whole story so that Sub Zero won't die!**

**ElfDavis: fine. btw Noob, YOU JUST RUINED THE IMPORTANT PART! THEY WERE ALL SUPPOSED TO THINK THAT SUBZERO DIED YOU FUCKING IDIOT! **

**Noob:whoops! *runs away***

**Lol...those weirdos. So! what do YOU think, dear reader? should i write a random crackfic about random shit, and my OC's Rowan and Bifrost? (You haven't met Bifrost yet, she's coming) *side note: she is Sub Zero's student* okay, well this has been an incredibly long authors note, BUT FIRST! a few quick questions!**

**1. Did i make the kiss scene good? i think i really need some help in the romance department. **

**2. Do you like how i made the brothers fight over Rowan? lol.**

**3. Did you like my mini-skit? **

**4. Should i do the crackfic? i won't do it unless i get Five reveiws from you guys...heh heh heh. (and they can't be all from one person!) lmao. **

**Well... bai! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hiya there my little lemon drops! I decided to update ONLY because AlvarPrincess decided to be the good person and review. I still want five reviews before I write a crackfic about Daughter of a Monster. I might have to wait a little bit until a certain part of the story to write the crackfic because you don't actually know who her father is yet! I bet you can't guess! *hint: It IS NOT Sub Zero* lol. That would be horrible if it was though. Okay, I guess I'll just write the damn chapter…**

**Whiplash POV**

"This is something that I just…_can't refuse._" Noob laughs darkly and closes my bedroom door. I hear a _click. _I realize that he has locked the door. _Aw shit._ _I'm fucking screwed_. Noob tosses me in the air and carries me fireman style to my bed. He throws me on the bed, and I almost fall off in the process, but he caught me. I sigh, and he chuckles evilly.

"Just relax Rowan, and enjoy it."

"I will find you, and I will kill you after this is all over." I snarl. Noob just laughs.

"After this is all over, you will be locked up in one of Shao Kahn's dungeons so that you won't be too much of a nusance. Although, maybe, Shao Kahn will allow you to be my _pet._" He emphasizes the word _pet_. I spit in his face, and hiss,

"I am nobody's property. I never will be." Noob draws his hand over his face, wiping off my saliva. He slowly crawls over me and gets his face very close to mine. He pulls down his mask, revealing a semi-handsome face.

"Being my concubine will be better than suffering the wrath of Shao Kahn. Much less…painful." He whispers. I whimper and he laughs, basking in my fear. Then, he all of a sudden stops and gets very serious. "You're all mine Rowan. All…mine." He ghosted his lips on my neck, and I shiver.

As if admiring the female body for the first time, he drew his hands along my body. He chuckles and dives in, ravaging my neck and face. Kissing, licking, nipping. It made me want to stab myself. In the eye. With a spoon. I felt something hard poking the inside of my thigh. I prayed to the Elder Gods that it was just a knife. But I knew I was wrong. Noob backs away from my neck and smiles evilly, knowing exactly what he wanted to do with me. He slowly grinded his nether regions against mine. A low, guttural growl escapes his lips, and he moans in pleasure. His hands venture downwards, and I feel him fumbling with my pants button. Oh Gods, I hope it gets done quickly.

All of a sudden, my door flew off of its hinges, revealing the sillowette of a man. Noob turns around, fear etched on his face. In less than half of a second, a spear was embedded in Noob's chest. His black, oil-like blood spattered on my shirt.

"GET OVER HERE!" a gruff voice yells, and at that instant, I knew my savior's identity. Scorpion. Noob is pulled of of me, and I am able to control my body once again. I looked over at him and saw Noob's dead body lying at his feet.

"S-Scorpion?" I stammered. Tears welled up in my eyes. I scrambled over to Scorpion and trapped him in a tight hug. "Oh-oh my gods! T-Thank you! Thank you!" I whined tears cascaded down my face in a mizture of shock and happiness. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck, and I felt him rub his hand in soothing circles on my back. Then, all of a sudden, realization came crashing down on me.

"Oh my Gods! Is Sub Zero okay?" I yelled. Before Scorpion could answer, I backed out of the embrace and ran out the door. As soon as I had exited the room, I saw Sub Zero standing over a dead Noob #2. "Sub Zero!" I whined. Sub Zero turns around and sees me at my door. We run towards each other and we lock into a tight embrace.

"Did he do anything to you?" he asked, his voice cracking. I shook my head no, and turned around.

"Scorpion saved me." I stated. Scorpion walked out of my room and looked at me and Sub Zero in surprise. I could tell a silent 'oh' had formed in his head and I nodded. Sub Zero walks forward and offers Scorpion a hand. Scorpion tentatively shakes it and looks at Sub Zero in confusion.

"Thank you for saving Rowan from Noob's- um…urges." He fumbled over his words, obviously not used to thanking his enemy. Scorpion nods his head.

"Nobody should have to endure something of that sort. I'd just as quickly would have saved your student, or any woman for that matter." He states. Sub Zero's eyes widen at the mention of his student. Sub Zero nods and bows respectfully to Scorpion. Scorpion does the same. I smiled, knowing that they may have just 'forgiven' each other for their wrongdoings. Sub Zero turned around and walks over to me. I glance at Scorpion and see that he has already retreated to his room. I look back at Sub Zero and give him a small smile. He takes my hand and leads me to my doorway. I stop walking. He does also. He grips my shoulders and turns me around to face him. He quickly pulls down his mask and kisses me lightly. My eyes widen at his gesture, and as soon as I was about to wrap my arms around his neck, he pulls away.

"Sleep well Rowan." He whispers. I pull him into a hug, and we stand there for a good five minutes, my face cuddled into his chest, and his head resting on top of mine. Finally, he kisses the top of my head and pulls away.

"I love you Rowan." He says quietly.

"I love you too, Sub Zero." He smiles and I smile back. "Sub Zero, could you stay in my room tonight?" Sub Zero's eyes widen and he backs off.

"I-I don't know, Rowan. I-"

"Sub Zero! Not for sex, you crazy cryomancer! I just don't feel all that...safe, in my room anymore." I interupt. Sub Zero nods his head in understanding. He takes my hand and walks me into my room. I follow and flick on the lights. It's then that I see his injuries from his fight with Noob #2. I gasp.

"Sub Zero! You're hurt!" Sub Zero looks down and sees his wounds.

"I didn't even notice. I was too busy trying to kill him before Noob got to you." He states. I order him to take off his shirt and he blushes.

"I can clean my own wounds, Rowan." He argues. I groan.

"I'm going to _heal_ your injuries, Sub Zero, just cool it, okay? I'll try not to stare." I smirk and he blushes an even redder shade. Then I hear him grumble something along the lines of, 'How can he cool it, if he is already below zero' and I laugh. He smiles.

"Okay, now _please_ take off your shirt." I instruct, and he complies with my order. My eyes widen at his toned muscles and chest. _Damn._ I think to myself.

"Like what you see?" Sub Zero asks jokingly.

"Don't flatter yourself." I smirk. I feel myself heat up and I'm sure that my face was bright red.

I lightly set my fingertips on a deep cut in his abdomen. _"Sana vulnera, remedium animi, cura quam corporis non sentiunt!" _I chant in ancient latin. My hands took on an eerie dark purple glow, and then they burst into a dark purple flame. Sub Zero flinched, but didn't move. Slowly, the flames crawled up his body, lining his wounds. I clapped my hands loudly and all of the flames were absorbed into his body through his cuts. Instantly, his wounds were gone.

"How did you do that?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Eh, it's just a little something I've learned over the years." I reply simply. "I should teach you sometime." Sub Zero nodded and slipped his shirt back on. (much to my disappointment.) I crawled into my bed, and he climbed under the covers with me. He straightened out the blankets and finally laid down beside me. I pushed myself into his firm chest, and he wrapped his arm around my waist. Despite his colder exterior, under the sheet, he was like a personal heater. He pulled me in ever closer and kissed the back of my neck lightly. I sighed. I felt totally safe in his arms. Nothing was going to change that. That was when realization hit me.

I love Sub Zero. I always have. Despite my little crush on Scorpion, I still had a desire to be with Sub Zero at the very back of my mind. Ever since I met him, I had always admired his strength, and agility.

*FLASHBACK*

_ "Sub Zero, this is Rowan. She is my student." Raiden introduced her to Sub Zero. Sub Zero looked at her in contempt, almost as if he despised her. _

_ "And why, might I ask, is she in the Lin Kuei base?" he asks coldly. Raiden looked at Rowan and back at Sub Zero. _

_ "I need her to stay in Arctika for awhile. The Special Forces require me to help them, and I do not think that she should come." Raiden explained. _

_ "And why is that?" Sub Zero asks rudely. "She seems to be perfectly capable of defending herself." Sub Zero looks at her, and sees one of his ninjas hitting on her._

_ The said ninja put his hand on her face, and she slapped it away. The ninja then advanced on her again, and she strikes him with a bolt of lightning, knocking him unconcious. He snorted at the scene. _

_ "She tends to let anger get the best of her, and I do not think that being exposed to Quan Chi and Shang Tsung will help that much." Raiden replies silkily. "I need you to train her to not let the anger rise too far." Sub Zero's eyes widen. _

_ "She is __your__ student! Why should I have to teach her?!" Normally, he wouldn't argue with Raiden, but he didn't want to have some brat wandering his stronghold. _

_ "You will do as I say, Sub Zero, or face the consequences." Raiden threatened. Sub Zero nodded in defeat. "Rowan!" Raiden called to his student. She ran over to the two male ninjas and stood beside Raiden patiently. _

_ "Rowan, this is Sub Zero." Raiden introduced Sub Zero to the girl, who looked more like a young woman now that Sub Zero had a better look at her. Rowan turned her gaze over towards Sub Zero, eyes sparkling at the mention of his name. _

_ "So __you__ are the legendary Sub Zero? Cool!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Raiden has told me many great things about you." Sub Zero looked at Raiden curiously, then back to his new student. It was then, that he realized that her eyes were very odd. One was very dark brown, and the other was a glassy shade of pale blue, hidden by her reddish-brown colored bangs. Sub Zero's eyebrows rose._

_ "And you are Raiden's new apprentice. I have heard about you. I heard you have quite the temper." Sub Zero commented. He was already beginning to like this girl. The girl blushed at his remark and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. _

_ "Yeah…" _

_ "Well, since I am your new mentor, you should probably meet my other student, Averyn." At that exact moment, a young woman in her early twenties enters the room. She has pure white hair, and extremely pale skin. She is dressed in a traditional Lin Kuei garment reserved for students and amateur ninjas. "Averyn! Please come and meet my new student." This 'Averyn' walked over to Rowan calmly and bowed to her. Rowan bowed back. Somehow, the girls knew that they were going to be best friends._

*END FLASHBACK*

I sighed at the memory. That had only been about 2 years ago. Averyn had been given the ninja name, Bifrost, and she deserved it. She was a great opponent, but was no match for me. She was one of the rare female cryomancers, and at first, I thought Sub Zero was going to fall in love with her instead of me. We both had huge crushes on him. Until she met Tomas Vrbada a.k.a, Smoke, and I met Scorpion. After that, the rest was history. Bifrost is now married to Smoke, and is actually on her honeymoon now(which is why she isn't accompanying us at the time.). She should be due back shortly.

I felt Sub Zero's breathing slow down, and I realized that he was indeed asleep. I figured that I had better do the same, if I have any chance against fighting the Deadly Alliance any time soon. I closed my eyes and drifted into a nightmare induced sleep...

**A/N: Holy mother of effing cheeseballs! Long chapter, that's for sure! i know i made a bazillion spelling mistakes, and i am too lazy to fix them! soooo! another word from Rowan!**

**Rowan: Squee! I'm 'officially' with Sub Zero! Yay! The flashback was very clever ElfDavis.**

**ElfDavis:Thank-you!**

**Rowan: But i don't think that Bifrost should be with Smoke. I think she should be with...uh...Kenshi! Or Captain America!**

**ElfDavis:Yeah, except i needed to make an excuse as to why your best friend wasn't in the story yet. **

**Rowan: Oh Good point. Thank Goodness Noob was unsuccessful in raping me! Although, i think that Subzy should've rescued me. It would've been more romantic. **

**Sub Zero: I don't care who saves you, as long as you are safe.**

**ElfDavis: AAAAWWW!**

**Lol. those nutballs. Weeeellll. not much to say except for R&R! See ya later folks!(lol, does that sound too old fashioned?)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well hello my dear readers! I have decided to write another chapter today because, well, I don't know. I just really feel like it. Sorry if this chapter seems too depressing, because it is supposed to be one of those mushy gushy things. I'm just warning you now because I am actually pretty sick and feeling under the weather, but I still wanted to write! I did not want to leave you hanging too badly. Special thanks to AlvarPrincess for reviewing both of my latest chapters. Lotsa hugs and apple turnovers for you! (lol, inside joke) Alrighty, I'd better start this chapter before I fall asleep…**

**Sub Zero POV (ikr!)**

I am awaked from my sweet dreams by a long, pained scream. I jolt upwards and see that I'm not in my bed. What the heck? I quickly get out of the bed that I am in and see that Rowan is lying next to where I was just sleeping, screaming her head off.

"NO! NO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I climbed back onto the large bed and gently shook her awake. She continues screaming, although she is awake. I rip off my ninja mask, unleashing my mop of light brown hair, and exposing my identity. I gently gather Rowan's trembling body into my arms and whisper into her ear consolingly.

"Rowan, Rowan. Shhhh. It was just a bad dream. It's okay, I'm right here." I gently rub her back in rhythmic circles, calming her down almost instantly. She turns around to look at me, and I am stunned.

"Rowan! Your eyes!" I whisper loudly, very surprised. Indeed, her eyes were very odd looking. Normally her eyes would be brown and blue, but now, they were pure black including the whites of her eyes. She slowly blinked at me, and the mysterious eye coloration disappeared. She turns around in my arms, and I find myself a bit embarrassed at the close contact. I have never been in love before, and I have no idea what 'okay' and 'not okay' is.

"Sub Zero." Rowan breathed. Her warm breath on my face made me almost shiver in excitement. The only woman I have ever felt feelings for was right here, in front of me. So why was I not doing anything? For a moment I pondered over this question, until I turned my attention back to Rowan, and she seemed worried.

"Are you alright Sub Zero?" she asks softly, tickling my neck.

"Yes. I am just really happy that you are here. With me." I replied, then instantly felt embarrassed. _I'm such an idiot. If Smoke knew I had said that, he would never let it go._ She giggled softly and leans into my neck.

"I'm really happy too." Her words send shivers up and down my spine. "I love you, Sub Zero." I smiled wryly. _She loves me!_ I thought-shouted. I quickly regain my composure.

"I love you too, Rowan. But please, call me Kuai." She takes her face out of my neck and raises an eyebrow at me. "That is my name. Kuai Liang." She smiles, and I marvel at how white her teeth are.

"That's a good name." Then she frowns suddenly. "How did Noob know your name?" I suck in a sudden breath. Out of all the questions she had to ask, she just has to ask _that one._

"Well, Noob's real name is Bi-Han." I start.

"Yeah, you said his name." she answers.

"Well…" I almost can't say it. It's a lot of pain to know that my brother. MY BROTHER, had tried to rape the woman I love. What a douche-bag. Suddenly, Rowan's delicate hands reach up and one rests on my cheek, while the other rests on the back of my neck. I flinch slightly.

"Kuai" I smile at myself. Nobody but my brother and Smoke called me by name. I loved how it rolled off her tongue so easily, so fluidly, it made me want to kiss her right then and there. "You can tell me anything. I can keep a secret, because trust me. I have plenty." I nodded and brought my calloused hands up to her face, rubbing circles on her cheekbones with my thumbs. She sighed and kissed my right hand. She leaned forward and brought her lips onto mine suddenly. I almost gasped at the small current of electricity that I felt when her lips danced over mine. I'm guessing it had something to do with her lightning 'powers'. Subconsiously, my hands tangled themselves in her soft reddish-brown hair. I heard her gasp as I grabbed her hips gently and lifted her onto my lap, allowing her to straddle my waist with her thighs. She did just that, and soon after, I felt her tongue prodding the entrance to my lips and I granted her passage. I have never kissed like this before, and so I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I'm guessing Rowan had sensed my uneasiness and she caressed my tongue slowly with hers, teaching me how to move and what to do without uttering a single word.

We continued with our passionate kiss for who knows how long, until she finally pulled away and smiled slowly. I wrap my arms around her skinny waist, and I felt her thin arms wind around my neck. I buried my face into her neck and kissed it softly, making her moan. I instantly move away, thinking I had hurt her. I looked at her face and saw utter amusement dancing in her eyes.

"D-Did I hurt you?" I stammer. I was not one to stammer, either. I just did not want to harm the beautiful woman before me. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she laughed softly.

"No, Kuai, I moaned because it felt excellent. Watch." My eyes widen as she demonstrates what I had just done to her, on me. Kissing and sucking on my neck softly, she swirled her tongue across my collarbone. I felt a soft moan escape my lips, and I could tell she was smiling at my reaction by the way her teeth pressed against my neck. Giving me one last kiss on the cheek, she got very close to my face and whispered,

"See?" I nodded in agreement and she quickly pecked my lips and stood up. She stepped over me and off of the bed, and my eyes followed her across the room.

"Okay, Kuai. Close your eyes. I gotta change clothes!" she laughed. I complied with her order, not wanting to anger her. I've seen what she looks like when she's angry. It's not pretty.

I almost took a peek at her changing form, but then mentally slapped myself. _You sick pervert! What is the matter with you?! A woman finally lets you into her life, and you want to see her naked after one night? Fucking idiot!_ I scolded myself. I vowed myself to not look at her, or show myself, until we were married.

_That is, if we get married._ I felt a smile tug at the corners of my mouth. _That would be amazing if Rowan and I got married. But, we have a long road ahead of us before I can even think something like that…_

**A/N: Tada!(Sorry it was kinda short) Sub Zero POV! I feel proud of myself! Not much to say but, R&R! Bai!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yes, it is me, ElfDavis. I have decided to write another chapter… Don't really have much to say right now… except for that some people in the story that are close to her, Loki, and Noob are going to be calling her Rowan. Everyone else will be calling her Whiplash…**

**Rowan POV**

When I had finished getting dressed in my usual attire, consisting of khaki cargo pants and a black tank top, I turned and saw Sub Zero obediently covering his eyes like I had asked. I stared at him for a little while until he put on an odd grin. I could tell he wasn't smiling at me, more like he was smiling at something funny he thought up of.

"What's so funny?" I ask. He continues smiling and answers with,

"Oh, nothing. You finished yet?" I slowly creep up to him, careful to stay extremely quiet. When I was finally close enough to scare him, he quickly jumps up and tackles me to the ground, earning a surprised yelp from me. He chuckled lightly and opened his eyes. I stared into his beautiful dark blue eyes, wondering about all the things that swirled in their depths. What has he seen? What is he hiding?

"Rowan? Are you alright?" Sub Zero asks quietly. I am broken out of my trance and I focus on his incredibly handsome face, which is when I realize that his ninja hood was off, exposing his light brown locks of hair. I reach up and ruffle his hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rough night last night." I pause and crack a smile. "I love your hair, Kuai. I always imagined it would be black though." Sub Zero chuckles softly.

"You daydream about me?" he asks mischievously. I feel my face heat up and he laughs. "Don't be embarrassed. I did the same to you." This time, it was my turn to laugh. I glance down and see that Sub Zero is still on top of me from his surprise attack. He sees me looking, and tries to climb off. I quickly grab his shirt and pull him down into a quick kiss, making him gasp in surprise. I pulled away and smiled devilishly. I gently put my hands on his chest and push him off of me. He quickly stands up and offers me his hand. He helps me up, and I bend over to grab his ninja hood that had fallen on the floor.

"I believe this belongs to you." I say, handing him his mask. He quickly puts it on and takes my hand in his. I smile and he does the same, at least it _looks_ like he is smiling by the way his eyes crinkle at the edges. We both walk out the door and release each other's grip. The others will figure it out soon enough. As though an unspoken agreement comes between us, we both head to Raiden's quarters. I take this opportunity to ask Sub Zero a few questions.

"Sub Zero, how old are you?" Sub Zero laughs at my odd question.

"I'm 31 years old, Rowan. How about you?" he replies. I hesitate. Should I tell him the truth? I nod to myself. Of course I should tell him! He is entitled to know! We're kind of a 'thing' now, _yes, _I decided. _I will tell him. _

"Well, the thing is Sub Zero, I'm a lot older than you think I am." I start. Sub Zero chuckles softly.

"If you are older than me, that would be something." I wince at his comment. He notices my movement and stops walking. "What?" he asks quietly.

"Well…" I pause out of nervousness. "I'm actually…um…7,941 years old." Sub Zero's eyes widen slightly, then go back to normal.

"You age well, my dear." he says jokingly. I smile at his antics, I love how he doesn't even try to pry. It's very refreshing. We walk in silence for the rest of the stretch of hallway. When we finally reach Raiden's room, I knock quietly. He answers immediately and smiles warmly at us, a knowing gleam in his eye. I frown. _Shit. I forgot that he's a thunder god! He's probably seen everything!_ My face reddens in embarrassment.

"Don't be so embarrassed Whiplash, you guys look nice together." Raiden laughs. Sub Zero and I laugh nervously, exchanging glances of awkwardness.

"Are you watching us?" Sub Zero asks furiously. Raiden stops laughing and gets very serious.

"Of course not! Well, I was last night, but I won't anymore." I narrowed my eyes.

"Who have you told?" I ask suspiciously. Raiden's face reddens in response.

"Uh. Nobody?"

"Are you sure about that?" I ask again. Raiden just fidgets uncomfortably. I roll my eyes and sigh. "Whatever, don't tell us. What do you want us to do today?" Raiden smirks devilishly and I purse my lips and raise an eyebrow. "Something that has to do with the mission." Raiden rolls his eyes also.

"I want you two _lovebirds _to go and take over Kenshi's shift of guarding Loki. I suspect you know where that is." He instructs us, emphasizing _lovebirds. _I sigh and bow politely to my master, Sub Zero follows me in suit, and we walk to Loki's chamber.

*5 minutes later*

We finally reach Loki's isolation chamber, and I must say, S.H.E.I.L.D. really outdid itself trying to make a cage that could house a _god_. His 'cage' was made of glass, and is perfectly cylindrical in shape. Apparently, if he tries to escape, he is fried to a crisp by a bunch of fire. _Bet I could escape in a minute or less. _I think to myself smugly. Sub Zero and I walk into the room and see Kenshi keeping close eye on Loki. Which I find odd since the man is blind. Eh, oh well. Kenshi quickly stands up at our presence and greets us.

"Sub Zero. Whiplash." He bows respectfully and leaves the room, knowing we were there to take over his shift. In the small room, I find huge electrical panels and a table with three chairs around it. I push the table away from the electrical stuff, and sit on it. I gaze into Loki's tank, and see that he is laying on a small cot, fast asleep. I feel someone's eyes on me, and I glance over at Sub Zero, who is staring at me. I immediately blush and look away. Sub Zero takes my face gently in one hand and turns it towards him. I glace at him and see that he has taken off his ninja hood. I smile at his exposed face.

"Rowan, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Sub Zero whispers. I raise my eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes." He takes my face in his hands and kisses me lightly, as if I were made of glass, as if I could shatter at any moment. It took my breath away. I gasped lightly and he pulled away, smiling. I rested my forehead on his, our noses touching. We both smiled at each other like crazed lunatics. "Rowan, remember that one time when you, Bifrost, and I played that prank on Smoke?" He asked, his lips brushing mine with every word.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one. Smoke was pissed." I laugh.

_FLASHBACK_

**_3rd POV_**

_"Hey guys! I was just thinking, for Halloween, we should pull a prank on Smoke!" Bifrost giggled. Sub Zero and Rowan rolled their eyes at the same time. They both knew about Bifrost's crush on Tomas Vrbada, a.k.a Smoke, a.k.a Sub Zero's best friend. _

_"I don't know, Bifrost. Don't you want Tomas to like you?" Rowan asked warily. Bifrost's eyes widened and her cheeks turned an unflattering shade of bright red. _

_"W-why would I care if T-tomas liked me?" she stuttered. Rowan smirked but stayed quiet. She and Sub Zero made eye contact and rolled their eyes at Bifrost's antics. _

_"Okay Bifrost, say we are going to prank Tomas. What do you have in mind?" Sub Zero asked. _

_"Well, you know how _last_ Halloween, we showed him that movie 'Nightmare on Elm Street'?" She started quietly. Sub Zero nodded and added, _

_"Yeah, and he wouldn't sleep for a week afterwards because he thought Freddy Krueger would come and kill him in his sleep!"The three ninjas burst out in laughter. _

_"Yes. I was thinking that one of us could dress up as Freddy Krueger and come to him in his 'dream' and kill everyone but him!" Bifrost finished her idea. The three looked at each other, deciding who would play the mysterious Freddy Krueger. _

_"I think that I should pretend to leave to go to Edenia to train with Raiden, come back a couple of days later as Freddy Krueger!" Rowan piped up. Bifrost looked at her with sparkling eyes. _

_"Yes! That's a perfect idea!" Then she stopped smiling. "How are we going to tell the rest of the stronghold and not have Smoke know?" The three thought about it for a minute. Sub Zero stood up abruptly. _

_"We could _not_ tell anyone, but then when Rowan 'kills' them, she'll tell them about our little plan!" Bifrost squealed in delight at Sub Zero's words. _

_"That's a great idea Sub Zero! You are sooooo smart!" Rowan narrowed her eyes as her best friend planted a kiss on her mentor's cheek. Bifrost _knew_ she had a crush on Sub Zero! What the hell is she doing?! Bifrost turned around and winked, showing Rowan that she did it only because of Rowan's crush on her former mentor. Rowan pursed her lips and said nothing, but thought many obscenities in her friend's direction. Bifrost, knowing full well of Rowan's telepathy, ignores the stream of obscenities that flow into her mind. When Sub Zero isn't looking, she flips her friend the bird, to which Rowan responds with a two-handed flip off. Bifrost pretends to look hurt, and they both burst out laughing. _

_"What is it?" Sub Zero turned around and asked the the giggling girls. They stop laughing. _

_"Oh, nothing Sub Zero." Rowan responds. Sub Zero arches an eyebrow and leaves it at that. If these girls are anything like he and Smoke used to be, he probably didn't want to know. _

_"Okay Bifrost, go and wake up Smoke and tell him that Rowan is leaving for Edenia in a couple of hours, and that I want him present for the good-bye ceremony." Sub Zero orders Bifrost away. He needed to tell Rowan what to do when she got back from Edenia. Bifrost bowed and waggled her eyebrows at Rowan, who responded with a middle finger pointed at her friend. Sub Zero chuckled at the young women. _They are almost exactly like Smoke and I._ He thought to himself. __Then he thought about it for a second. _Oh shit! They are almost exactly like Smoke and I! I can't imagine what kind of trouble they'll get into.

_"So Sub Zero, what did you need me alone for?" Rowan asked promptly. Sub Zero felt his face heat up a little. She made it sound like he wanted to make a move on her! Good thing he was wearing a mask! _

_"I wanted to discuss what you needed to do when you return from your 'trip to Edenia'." Sub Zero replied. Dissapointment flashed in Rowan's eyes and then disappeared as fast as it came. _

_"Okay, what do I need to do?" she asked quietly, looking down in what looked like embarrassment. _

_"When you get back, you need to be dressed up as Freddy Krueger. Then you need to go to Smoke's room and wake him up and tell him that he is dreaming. Then, you need to run out of his room and go to my quarters and 'kill' me, then go and kill some of the Lin Kuei ninjas. After that, you need to go and get Bifrost and take her to Smoke, threatening her life. Then, you 'kill' her grusomely. He will probably try to kill you, then you just do whatever. Improvisation." Sub Zero finally finished, and he saw Rowan smiling, showing her pretty white teeth. _

_"Oh, this is gonna be good." She whispered, rubbing her hands together evilly. Sub Zero smiled at her gesture. Then, she abruptly stopped and looked at Sub Zero with a serious expression on her face. "Sub Zero? Do you, _like_ Bifrost?" Sub Zero's eyes widened at her odd question. _

_"What do you mean? Of course I like Bifrost! She was my student for many years!" A crestfallen expression formed on Rowan's face. Sub Zero's brow crinkled in amusment. Did his new student _fancy_ him? _

_"Oh, well that's nice." Rowan whispered, looking down in shame. Sub Zero chuckled, and she looked up abruptly. "What?" she snapped. _

_"I don't like Bifrost as in, more than a student, type. If that's what you're asking." A light of hope flared in Rowan's eyes. She smiled politely at Sub Zero and bowed at him. He bowed back, utter confusion swirling in his brain. _

_"I'd better go pack for my 'trip'." she explained. Sub Zero nodded and dissmissed her. She ran out of his office, skidding on the tile floors. Sub Zero shook his head in amusement. _

_Sub Zero thought of his student's reaction to his answer of him not _like-liking_ Bifrost, and chuckled to himself. It was now obvious that his new student had taken an interest in him. He thought about it for a bit. What about him? Did _he_ fancy Rowan? Sure, his student was very attractive, getting the attention of many of the Lin Kuei's ninjas. She was quite enjoyable to be around, being really funny and slightly crazy. She didn't judge people, and she was quite friendly to everyone, including the ninjas that would often flirt with her in the Lin Kuei's hallways. She wouldn't kill them, if that counts as being friendly. She would only knock them unconcioius with a bolt of lightning. He smiled at the memory of him first meeting him. Raiden had asked him to help her work on her awful temper. And a temper did she have! At first, she would often shoot fireballs and lightning at him whenever he addressed the topic of her anger-issues. Almost reminded him of Scorpion, always pissed off and wanting nothing to do with anyone. Then she and Bifrost, Averyn at the time, got to know each other. The rest was history, those two got in trouble all the time, attempting to play pranks on all the men that would flirt with the two. Sub Zero laughed. _

_When he was finished with his laugh-fest, he decided that he should get to work. He picked up a paper that had some sort of bill on it and sighed. Running such a large base, required huge bills to be paid. Luckliy, he had a Thunder God as a friend, who could pretty much make money appear out of nowhere. So the Lin Kuei had a huge vault filled with the God's money that he had formed out of thin air. Sub Zero signed the bill, _

Kuai Liang,

_and he added it to the rest of his 'paid bills' stack. _

_END FLASHBACK (FOR NOW) _

**A/N: I would keep going and start the prank on Smoke, but my chapter is already, like, 2,739 words. So, I will finish the flashback. NEXT CHAPTER! bwahahahaha! Soooo...**

**1. Did I do the whole "Raiden watching them" scene okay?**

**2. Did you like my attempt at humor, having them do that prank on Smoke?**

**3. Did you like how I conveyed that Rowan 'liked' Sub Zero?**

**4. Do you think I should have Sub Zero like her already? (in the flashback) **

**5. Or should I have a seperate flashback later in the story, talking about when Sub Zero realized that he loved his new Student? **

**Well, I might update later again today, so be ready for some laughs!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I have nothing else to do today, 'cause I'm on fall break! So I will do as I said, and update! Nothing much to say except, enjoy and R&R! Onward to thy story!**

**Chapta****Diez!**

**Rowan POV**

I laughed at the memory of me asking Sub Zero if he liked Bifrost.

"Do you remember that part Subs?" I ask, watching him raise his eyebrow at my pet name for him. He smiles and replies with,

"Yes, I was a little shocked that you, of all people, would have developed a fancying for _me._"

"Did no one fancy you except me?" I ask him good naturedly.

"Well, I was almost positive that Bifrost liked me until she met Smoke." he chuckles. "After that, the rest is history." I laugh, and he joins in.

"I wonder when they will be coming back from their honeymoon. Are they going to be joining us to fight Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Quan Chi?" I wonder aloud. Sub Zero nods.

"I'm guessing that Raiden will ask everyone on the side of light to join us. Those three will be hard to beat, let's just hope that Shinnook isn't in it as well."

"Oh, he probably will be, if it has anything to do with getting revenge on Raiden, or taking over Earthrealm, he's there." Sub Zero sighs and nods in agreement. Trying to change the subject, I decide to go back to Smoke's prank. "Remember Smoke's reaction when I killed everyone? It was priceless!" Sub Zero laughs and I join, reminiscing on our hilarious prank.

_FLASHBACK_

**_3rd POV_**

_Rowan lightly knocked on the door to Sub Zero's room, and he answered immediately. _

_"Have you woken him up yet?" he asked quietly. I shook my head no, and gestured to my body. _

_"I'm not dressed up yet silly! I need to use your bathroom, I can't get to mine or Bifrost's room without walking past Tomas's, and I don't want to wake him up." She explained. Sub Zero nodded and let her into his room. She quickly ran to his bathroom, shutting the door quietly. Sub Zero took this time to be absolutely embarrassed. A young woman (a very attractive one, at that) was changing in his bathroom. Meaning, he had a naked woman in his room. Totally not awkward, whatsoever. _

_She came out of the bathroom, with her novice uniform in hand, dressed as the infamous Freddy Krueger. Sub Zero frowned. Something was missing. Aha! Freddy was supposed to have burns all over his face! Ohshiz, what were they gonna do about that? _

_"I know what you're thinking, Sub Zero. I have the burned skin application in my bag." Rowan dug around in her bag, and finally pulled out a small package that had a plastic mask-like thing in it. "I'm gonna need help applying it." She bit her lip and pulled out a tube of special glue. _

_"You're gonna glue it onto your face?!" Sub Zero whispered loudly. Rowan rolled her eyes. _

_"Dude, chillax okay? It will come off with this stuff." She pulled out another tube, which Sub Zero presumed was the glue remover. He sighed. _

_"What do you need help with?" _

_"I need you to help me press on the 'burns', while I'm gluing the other ones down." she shrugged. It sounded easy enough. _

_Turns out, it meant that Sub Zero had to touch his student's face, which was a whole new world of awkward for him. Eventually though, it was finished, and she actually looked like Freddy Krueger. _

_"Wow. You look...awful." Sub Zero chuckled. _

_"Is it that bad?"_

_"No! I meant it as a good thing! You look like Freddy Krueger." He rephrased quickly, stumbling over his words. Rowan rolled her eyes. _

_"Good. See ya in a bit!"_

**_THE PRANK_**

**_Smoke POV_**

_"Tomas Vrbada!" someone hissed in his ear. It sounded masculine, so he figured it was Sub Zero. _

_"Go away Sub. It's the middle of the night." he groaned and pushed the face away. He furrowed his eyebrow at Sub Zero's skin texture. It felt all rough, and grainy. Weird. _

_"You will regret doing that!" the voice yelled, he sat up in bed, knowing that this was _not_ Sub Zero. He gazed at the man in front of him. He immediately recognized the orange and brown striped shirt, and the brown fedora atop his head. _

_"F-freddy K-k-krueger?" He asked, stuttering. _

_"Ah. Good guess, good guess!" the man trilled. My eyes widened at his lanky form. My gaze drifted down to his clawed glove. Ohshit. "You are dreaming, Tomas! You know what happens when I'M in your dream!" Freddy Krueger yelled. _

_"Y-you kill me?" I guessed. _

_"Correct!"Freddy cackled. "But first, your friends!" Freddy ran out of my room and turned to the left. I immediately thought of Bifrost. _If he lays a clawed hand on her, he'll have to answer to ME!_ I quickly jumped out of bed and pulled some pants over my boxers. As I was running out the door, I heard a scream. A masculine scream. My eyes widen. Sub Zero!_

_I ran down the hall and when I reached Sub Zero's room, I realized that I was too late. Sub Zero was lying on the floor, blood gushing out of his chest, with Freddy standing above him, laughing evilly. I looked closer at Sub Zero, and realized that he was still breathing, he looked at me with wild eyes. _

_"Help me." he gurgled, blood flowing out of his mouth. I ran towards Freddy, and he disappeared in a pillar of flame. I bent down and looked at Sub Zero's wound. It was bleeding really bad. I put my hands over the wound, and blood just seeped through my fingers. He groaned, and more blood flowed out of his mouth. _

_"Smoke." he whispered. _

_"Yeah, what is it buddy?" I whispered back. _

_"He's gonna kill Bifrost next." he wheezed, and even more blood came from his mouth. "You gotta save her." I shook my head. _

_"Bros before hoes man, you know that." _

_"I'm beyond saving, Smoke. Go save her. I know you love her."_

_"Aw shit man, you can't die! You've got a clan to run! Who's gonna be the next Grandmaster?" I exclaimed. _

_"You. You are the only one I trust with the Lin Kuei. Now GO!" Sub Zero shouted the last word and breathed in deeply. He closed his eyes and exhaled. My mouth was open in shock. My best friend had died right before my eyes. I creased my lips into a thin line. I've gotta save Bifrost. She's all I got left. _

_I jumped up and ran down the hall, past Rowan's room, to Bifrost's. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I heard a scream come from the cafeteria. I ran to the large double doors and swung them open, finding at least seven dead bodies of my fellow Lin Kuei. I saw Freddy Krueger run out the doors. I bent down and looked at the bodies, making sure that they were dead. One was still breathing. I ran over to him and yelled, _

_"What did he say to you?!" The man, who I realized was Johnathan Chang, whispered, _

_"He said something about the girl, that he's gonna get the girl." Johnathan took his final breath and died, right there. _

_"FUCK!" I screamed. I quickly jumped up and ran as fast as I could to Bifrost's room, who's door was wide open. I heard some struggling, and a cry, _

_"Let go of me you stupid bastard!" I ran into the room and saw that Freddy had Bifrost in a head lock. Bifrost clawed at his arms and then saw Smoke. "Smoke! Help me!" I made a move towards the two, and Freddy raised his clawed glove to Bifrost's face. _

_"Ah, ah, ah! Wouldn't want to ruin such a pretty face, now would I?" I froze in my tracks. I made eye contact with Bifrost, fear glistening in her eyes. She whimpered slightly. Then, a cold determination set on her face. She rose her arm a few inches and elbowed Freddy in his lower regions, and he did nothing. I gaped at him in shock. All of a sudden his doubled over and clutched himself. _

_"It burns! Oh, it burns!" I rose an eyebrow. It never really burned, as much as it felt like your intestines were being ripped out through your genital area. Freddy released Bifrost, and she scrambled to her feet and ran over to me. She jumped in my arms and I twirled her around. I quickly set her down, and told her the bad news. _

_"Sub Zero is dead." Her face showed a look of shock. Then tears burst from her eyes. _

_"Oh no! Who will be the Grandmaster?" she wailed. I quickly pulled her body into my arms and hugged her. _

_"He said that _I_ would be the new Grandmaster." I whispered into her ear. She froze and pulled away. _

_"Really?" I nodded. She looked down and studied our feet. I put my index and middle finger under her chin, and brought her face up to mine. _

_"What is it, Bifrost?" _

_"Well, it's just...ug, nevermind." Then she looked up and abruptly kissed me on the lips. I gasped in surprise, didn't see _that_ coming. She quickly pulled away and smiled. _

_"That...is for saving my ass." she giggled. _

_"Oh, I'm not done with you yet!" Freddy yelled, grabbing Bifrost from my grasp and stabbing her in the back. Bifrost gasped and looked at me in surprise. She mouthed the words, _I love you_, and went limp. Freddy chuckled and pulled his claws out of Bifrost. I furrowed my eyebrow, I felt my body burn with anger. _

_"You've killed everyone I've ever cared for, and now, I'm going to kill you!" I shouted. I lept at Krueger and aimed a punch to his face. He quickly sidestepped, and pushed me into the wall. I turned around and summoned my Kunai in a puff of grey smoke. Freddy grinned obnoxiously. In a burst of flames, he summoned a large sword. _

_He lunged at me and swung his sword, and missed. He was obviously not experianced with a sword. I punched him in the gut, and cried, _

_"Where there is Smoke, there is Fire!" I jumped to avoid a leg sweep, and countered with a jab of my sword towards his abdomen. He dissapeared in a burst of flames. I waited until I felt a woosh of air coming from my left, I jumped and tackled Freddy to the ground, holding my forearm against his neck. Freddy started laughing, but it didn't sound like him. It sounded..._feminine_. I looked behind me and saw Bifrost's dead body on the ground. Freddy started his feminine laughing again, and I snapped my head back to his face. _

_"What's so funny?!" I shouted in anger. _

_"You, omigods Smoke, your face!" He recognized that voice, Rowan. He climbed of of her and looked at her in disgust. She stood up and took off her fedora, her reddish-brown hair falling around her shoulders. He saw movement in the corner of his eye, and saw Sub Zero helping Bifrost to her feet, the both of them laughing their asses off. In the doorway, he saw Johnathan and the other dead ninjas from the cafeteria. His lips formed a thin line. _

_"WHAT THE HELL GUYS!?" I yelled. _

_"Uh. Happy Halloween?" Sub Zero asked. I stomped my foot in anger and the whole room fell silent. _

_"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS?!" _

_"Dude, relax. It was just a joke, okay?" Rowan piped up. _

_"JUST A JOKE?! YOU GUYS ARE AWFUL! WHO THE HELL DOES THIS SHIT?" I yelled even louder. A bloody Bifrost stepped forward. _

_"I'm sorry Smoke, it was my idea. I just thought it would be funny to prank you for Halloween. I didn't realize how serious it was." I loosened up. I stepped forward until I was a few inches from her face. _

_"I would slap you, but I don't hit girls." I growled, and she flinched slightly. I turned and walked out of the room, shoving Johnathan into a wall. _Fucking douchebags._ I thought. Then a chill went up my spine when I remembered how Bifrost kissed me. That was the only part that didn't seem like an act. Does she _like_ me? I ask myself. I know that I like _her_. She is beautiful, graceful, funny, and a bit crazy. _I like 'em crazy. _When I reached my room, I flopped down on the bed. I sat there in that position for a long tome, until I heard a knock at my door. _

_"Who is it?" I growled. I _did not_ want to talk to anyone right now. _

_"Um. It's Bifrost." a shaky voice answered me. My heartbeat quickened in response. I sat up and walked over to the door and answered it. A clean Bifrost stood before me. _

_"Hello." I greeted her. _

_"Hi Tomas. Look, I'm really sorry that we-" she was interupted by me thrusting my lips into hers. She gasped in surprise and I felt her stiffen. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her into my room and shut the door. I continued to kiss her, and she got over the initial shock, and started kissing me back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed harder into my lips. I poked her lips with my tongue, and in response, she opened her mouth slightly. I took this opportunity and shoved my whole tongue into her mouth, wrestling with hers. Both of us, trying to gain dominance in the kiss, wrestled our tongues around in each other's mouth. I grabbed her hips and hoisted her onto mine, allowing her to straddle me with her thighs. I quickly walked over to my bed and set her down gently. I climbed on top of her, and she wrapped her legs around my waist, linking her ankles together. I bit her bottom lip, and she moaned in response. As I finally gained dominance, I decided to end the kiss. _Don't want to go too far now, do we?_ I thought to myself. I pulled away, and we both smiled at each other. _

_"Bifrost, I love you."_

_"Well Tomas, you took the words right out of my mouth." she giggled and pushed my off of her. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow Tomas!" I nodded and smiled at her. She walked out the door and closed it gently._

_"Damn..." I whispered quietly. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"I'm glad that both Bifrost and I got the guy." I whisper to Sub Zero. He smiles and leans in slightly.

"Me too."

**A/N: Yeah, not much happened in the 'real world', but I figured that having an entire chapter of Flashback would be good enough. Soooo...**

**1. How was the prank? lololol**

**2. Did you like how I added the part where Tomas 'gets the girl'?**

**3. Do you like how I made Freddy Krueger sound? I hope he didn't sound too OOC...**

**Alrighty guys, until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I decided to update today because I thought that leaving it where I did was not a good idea. I want to thank MC David and AlvarPrincess for being my ONLY TWO REVEIWERS! *hint hint*. I also want to thank MC David for giving me a shout out in his new story, "Ghostbusters: Battle With The Slender Man." It's a great fanfic! You should check it out! You should also take a lookie at AlvarPrincess's new Mortal Kombat Fanfic, "Beautiful Nightmare." It's really good! Btw, some language and gore in this chap.**

**Alrighty, enough of that stuff…onwards to thy fanfic!**

**Chapta 11**

**Sub Zero POV**

"Me too." I whispered, leaning in slightly, hoping Rowan gets the hint. Rowan smiles and kisses me on the nose. I smile and give a small chuckle, to which she starts laughing. I lean back to my normal position and jump off the small table Rowan had got out for us.

"Aw, come on Subs! I was just teasing." Rowan groaned. I rolled my eyes and turned towards her. She gives me a pouty face and crosses her arms. I give her a wicked smile and cross my arms also. I finally give in and sit on the chair next to her. She jumps off the table and sits in the other chair.

"I just can't stay mad at you for long, now can I?" I ask quietly. She smiles giddily and swings her legs back and forth.

"Nope!" Then, she stops moving and holds her stomach. A growl sounds, and my eyes widen.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah. You think you can guard Loki while I go and get some food for us?" She asks. I nod and shoo her away. Watching Loki can't be that hard, can it?

**3****rd**** POV **

The man walked down the streets of New York, disguised as any normal man that lived in this stupid excuse of a city. He walked quickly, quietly, trying to not draw any attention to himself. All of a sudden, a man in low riding pants came up to him.

"Eh, man. Check this dude out. Think he gon' get through our block wit-out a friskin'." A couple of other guys came up to the man and formed a circle around him.

"That's a nice watch you sportin' ther holmes." Another man grabbed his wrist and looked at his fake gold watch. Anger boiled in the man's stomach, but he decided to wait it out, see what would happen.

"Wat you got in yo pockets crackah?" the leader guy asks. He pulls out a small gun, showing it to the man. The man chuckled, not afraid whatsoever. "You thank this is funny brah? I gots a gun. What you got? Nothin'!" Then the man started laughing. In a puff of green smoke, two long swords formed in the man's hands. All the men backed off, except the leader.

"That's a nice trick, whatcha gon' do? Stab me?" He taunted. The man slashed upward at his opponent, creating a gash on his stomach. The leader's insides spilled out in a gory mess. The man put his swords away and walked off, as if nothing had ever happened.

He walked to a stoplight and waved his hand, making it change from green straight to red. A silver Honda skidded out into the intersection and ran head-on into a taxi. He saw that the taxi driver's head was lodged into the windshield, blood dripping into the cracks.

Oh, did he love death and destruction.

The man quickly made his way across the street, ignoring the crash entirely. He chuckled darkly when he heard the people in the Honda screaming in pain.

Oh, did he love seeing people in pain.

The man steadily made his way to Stark enterprises, where S.H.E.I.L.D. had moved it's base after Loki had destroyed it with the tesserect last time he had tried to invade the world. He knew that _she_ was there. He longed to see the only person he cared about in this godsforsaken realm.

His daughter.

As he neared the tower, he morphed himself into one of the employees and entered the large glass building. The man maneuvered around the halls, down six flights of stairs, and into the S.H.E.I.L.D. organization.

He swiped his 'badge' and entered the top secret facility. In a puff of green smoke, he changed into Tony Stark himself. He needed to find his daughter. After all these years of searching for her, he had finally found her location. Now, he needed to literally _find_ his daughter. He walked down the halls, ignoring everyone who attempted to ask a question. He kept walking until he spotted Kitana.

"Kitana!" he waved at her, and she slowly walked up to him.

"Yes Tony?" she asked warily.

"Do you know where I can find Rowan?" Kitana rolled her eyes.

"Didn't get enough of an ass-whooping the first time?" she asked sarcastically. He shrugged.

"I guess not."

"Last I saw, she was in the kitchen, making some eggs." Kitana sighed and walked away. 'Tony' could barely contain his excitement. He was going to see his daughter! He ran down the halls and then realized that he had no idea where the kitchen was. He looked around for a bit and saw a sign that said Kitchen à. He followed the arrow and found himself in front of a large glass window, peering in onto what looked like a kitchen. He looked around, and his eyes landed on a reddish-brown haired woman frying a couple of eggs. His eyes bugged out. He knew it was his daughter.

His beautiful daughter.

He slowly walked in, careful not to scare her, and stood beside her. She turned and saw him and scowled.

"Tony! What are _you_ doing here?" she spat venomously. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Admiring the view." He replied casually, trying to act like the retarded sleaze that Tony Stark was. She scoffed and turned away from him.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked quietly.

"Just go away Tony." She ordered, but her voice cracked. The man knew something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No."

"You're lying." He countered.

"What's it to you?" she spat. The man crinkled his eyebrows, he hated seeing her this way.

"I don't like seeing people sad." Rowan paused and set down her spatula. She turned towards him and he saw that she was crying a little.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know! My best friend isn't here, my boyfriend is guarding Loki, and I almost got raped by Noob Saibot!" she exclaimed. The man was taken aback.

"You said almost, did you beat him?" She shook her head.

"No, Scorpion saved me. Noob injected some sort of tonic into me, and I couldn't move." The man nodded. _At least some good came out of that hell-spawned Scorpion. _

"Seriously?" he asked quietly.

"Do you think I would make that up?" she challenged, but her voice cracked again, and 'Tony' realized that tears were freely falling down her face. He held out his arms and made a 'Come here' motion. She nodded and accepted the embrace.

The man hadn't held his daughter for so many years, he had lost count. He rubbed her back in a circular motion while she cried. She pulled away slowly.

"Thanks Tony, I needed that." She sniffled.

"Your welcome, Genesis." He whispered. Her eyes widened. "I'm not Tony Stark." He explained before she could say anything. He slowly transformed into his normal form. She gasped.

"F-father?"

"Yes child, it's me."

"Do _not_ call me that!" she exploded. "You have no right?"

"Genesis-" the man started.

"My name is Rowan." She growled visously.

"You are my daughter! I am your father, and I expect to be treated as such!" the man yelled.

"My father is dead." She countered coldly. The man was shocked.

"You mean that weak, spineless mortal?!" her father raged.

"He is more of a father than you will ever be!" Rowan screamed. The man glanced out the glass window, making sure no one was coming.

"That fool deserved to die." He countered. Rowan's eyes widened, then narrowed. In about 2.2 seconds, she had transformed into her cat form and pinned the man to the wall by his neck. She dug her claws in, making small holes in her father's neck. Blood seeped between her fingers.

"I suggest you get your pathetic self out of my sight, before I kill you." She hissed slowly. The man nodded and she let go of her pale-skinned father. He looked at her sadly and teleported away.

**Sub Zero POV**

I sat there quietly, waiting for Rowan to return. I looked at the small clock on the wall. _Goodness, she's been gone for half an hour! She must be making a lot of food._ At that exact moment, Rowan burst into the room, carrying four hot plates of what looked like waffles and eggs.

"Wow! It looks great!" I exclaim. Rowan looks at me with sad eyes. I arch an eyebrow in her direction, and she just ignores me. She grabs a plate and picks at her food, barely touching it. I, on the other hand, have already downed a plate and a half.

"Are you alright Rowan?" I ask quietly.

"Yes." She answers curtly. I narrow my eyes at her.

"No you aren't. What's wrong?"

"I said, I'm fine!" she whispers through clenched teeth.

"And I said that you aren't, now what is wrong?" I ask loudly. Rowan groans loudly as I stand up. I walk over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She stands up quietly and looks me in the eye defiantly. Finally, she sighed.

"I don't really want to talk about it here." She whispered in my ear. I nod slowly, and make a move to go and finish my waffles. But she grabs my shirt collar and pulls me back to her. "No." she hisses. I raise an eyebrow. _Oh, NOW you want a kiss. Awesome timing._ She rests her forehead against mine and whispers,

"I'm sorry Kuai, I'm just really stressed out right now." I nod.

"Babe, I understand. It's okay." I whisper back.

"Babe?"

"Hey, if you can call me Subs, I think I can call you 'Babe'." I defend myself. She giggles quietly.

"But Babe is a pig's name!" she whines softly. I knit my eyebrows together in deep concentration.

"Okay, how about shnookums?" I joke. She frowns and replies with,

"Okay! Okay! Babe is fine!" She laughs and I join. We both stop laughing after awhile, and just hold each other. Suddenly, Rowan decides that she wants that kiss, and entraps my lips in hers. I smile devilishly and kiss her back slowly.

"Sorry to interrupt your little make-out session, but I really have to pee." Ug. Loki. Rowan pulls away and I see Loki's eyes widen. "Whiplash?"

"Yeah?" She asked annoyedly. She put a hand on her hip and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I turned to face Loki, and he looks at me with a disgusted look smeared on his face.

"So you _are_ with the 'ice man'." He points his gaze at me.

"The name is Sub Zero, _pal_." I counter. Loki purses his lips and looks at me smugly.

"You know, people like _us_ should be together Rowan, you said so yourself." My eyes widen in surprise. I look at Rowan, who has the same look plastered on her face.

"You fucking idiot Loki, I was _lying_ to you. I tricked you so that you would tell me who you were working with, you nasty cunt-bag!" Rowan yelled. I was taken aback by her language.

"Rowan!" I exclaimed. "That's a bit uncalled for!" Loki nods his head in agreement.

"No! It's not! He is trying to get between us in our relationship, and I'm gods damn fucking pissed!" She screamed. Loki and I looked at each other in surprise. Apparently, something had snapped inside of Rowan. She was never like this.

"And now, because of _you_, my fucking dad knows where I am right now, and I've been trying to hide from him for thousands of fucking years, and because you want to take over the whole fucking world, he has found me!" she screams even louder. I rose my eyebrow in suspicion.

"Rowan, who is your dad, why has he been looking for you?" I ask, trying to calm her down.

"MY DAD IS FUCKING QUAN CHI OKAY?! He's been looking for me because I used to be his best assassin, and I left him. I'm fucking pissed at him because he murdered my fucking husband, and he doesn't even give two shits about it! I have to run away from him so that he won't try to hypnotize me into his fucking slave like Noob Saibot! He cornered me in the mother fucking kitchen today, and that's why I so damn stressed out! I JUST WANT HIM TO LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, SO I CAN LIVE MY LIFE!" Rowan screeched. She took another breath, but her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she started falling to the floor. I quickly ran and caught her before she hit her head on the cement. I moved the waffles and eggs out of the way, and set her on the table.

"Well, that was…interesting." Loki commented. I nod in agreement. That definitely _was_ interesting. I just learned that the love of my life was the Daughter…of a Monster.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! So guys, did you like it? Raise your hand if you guessed who her father was before she flipped out. Meeeee! Well, of course I knew! I am the author! Oh, and sorry for the insane amount of cussing in this chapter. I just wanted you to 'feel' her anger. So, a few words from Subzy…**

**Sub Zero: Oh my…**

** Well! That's all! So, do you think that Subzy Wubzy will stay with her? Or will he ditch her? You won't find out until I get 5 reviews! Yup! I WILL NOT write another chapter until I have 5 reviews. Better get to reviewing! Bubye!**


	12. Info chapter

**A/N: Hi guys, I'm extremely sorry it's been so long since I updated. Lately, school has been rough, and as of late, my little brother has been on my mind. Since you do not know my brother, I decided that I will share a bit about him. (It has absolutely nothing to do with the story, I just figured that should explain who he is because he is one of the reasons that I might not update in the future.)**

**Okay, well then. I don't really enjoy talking about him, but there is no going back now...**

My brother. He is the best little bro EVER. 5 years ago, when he was just 3 years old, he started getting really sick. He wouldn't eat, he couldn't talk very well. His eyes started going all wierd, they would sometimes just randomly roll to he back of his head like he was fainting. I was so scared that something was really wrong, and that he would die. One day, my dad decided to take him to the hospital and get an MRI on his head, because an odd lump was forming on he back of his skull. Turns out, he had a large brain tumor, and he was rushed to the Children's hospital in Omaha, Nebraska. We later found out that if we had waited two more days to go to the hospital, he would've died. He was later diagnosed with medullablastoma, a very rare type of brain cancer. I was so shocked. Everyone was. My brother was very healthy compared to many three year olds. Our whole family was very healthy, the worst thing that had ever run through our family was osteoporosis. Cancer was definitely not one. He went through about a year of treatment, (chemotherapy and pinpoint radiation) and he was improving! We were so happy that our prayers had been answered, and our little brother was back. About a month later, we got news that the cancer had suddenly grown back at an almost inhuman speed. He went from having almost none, to having cancer in every one of his organs except his heart and lungs. He even had cancer in his bones. It got to the point to where he was so weak, and in so much pain, that he couldn't even walk. We had to get him a wheelchair so that we wouldn't have to carry around a four year old everywhere. Not like it would matter anyway. He couldn't go anywhere because his immune system was so low, that if he even got a sore throat, or a simple cold, he would die. We always had to wear surgical masks if we wanted to see him, and we weren't allowed to even touch him. It was awful.

But, he got worse. We flew him down to St. Louis to have him take some experimental medicine to see if he could get better. But before we could get him the medicine, his condition became critical. The doctors said that he had only about a few more days to live. We flew him back to our little home in Nebraska and set him up on hospice. It was absolute torture, knowing that my favorite (and only) little brother would be dead in a couple of days.

My brother was supposed to die in a few days, at least, that is what the doctors said. But every night, he would scream in pain whenever his meds wore off. He would have violent seizures and start foaming at the mouth for no reason. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen and probably will see in my entire life.

Then, on March 21, 2009, my little brother passed away.

_~RIP Ryne Joshua Alan Alwin~ _

**Soooo yeah, he has been on my mind alot lately. I'm not really sure why. Another thing that's been going down is that I had to rewrite just about my whole damn story! Remember earlier in the story when I said that I should be able to update all the time because I had about half of my story done? Yeah well, in my first draft, Sub Zero is actually killed by Saibot (Noob #2) while they are fighting and Rowan is about ready to get raped, and so on and so forth... But at the very last second, I decided not to kill him off. YOU'RE FUCKING WELCOME! It has been a huge pain in the ass, having to rewrite every damn scenario in my whole story. I am currently having a writers block right now...so be patient! But do not be sad! I still love you all! (Even you awkward silent types!)**

**Before I go! I want to say thank-you to all of my reviewers! I asked for 5, and I got 13! Awesome! **

**LOL101- Thank you! You guessed correctly! WOOT WOOT!**

**abc123-yeeeaaaahh, this story is pretty epic, I'm loving it too!**

**BLOW-Wow...you must get excited really easily...**

** rosemarry101-not much to say...**

**idk- Yeah, I love this story so damned much too XD**

**BeanersRufflefurred- Thank you for the constructive critisism! (or whatever ya wanna call it). Another thanks for answering my questions!**

**AlvarPrincess- Thank you my good fanfiction friend! I can always count on you to answer my PM's! **

**MCDavid- thank you for being a cool dude...(at least, I'm assuming you're a guy?) **

**Alright guys! Thanks for your continued support! Another chapter is coming soon! ;3 winking kitty! (Only AlvarPrincess will get this) Happy reading! **

**-Elfie**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: OMG guys! I'm soooo sorry it's been so long since an update! I've been having some god-awful writers block, and I wasn't sure what I wanted to do, because I had at least three different scenarios in my head. I finally decided a scenario, and I'm super excited for future chapters. I want to thank my awesome reviewers for…being awesome. So yeah. Oh, and just a quick warning for the faint of heart, or easily grossed out. IT GETS KINDA GORY UP IN HERE. **

**Chapta 13, bitches! (p.s. I 3 you all)**

**Sub Zero POV**

I gaze at my now passed out lover and take a deep breath. I slowly let it out and close my eyes.

Rowan. MY Rowan is the legendary daughter of Quan Chi. Many have heard the stories before. Quan Chi had apparently seduced a young Avian healer and had a child. A girl. From what I had heard, his daughter had defied him and left. I never thought Rowan would be her. I should've known. When she had told me her actual age, I thought she had been joking. But, she had been telling the truth, and now her dad knows where she is.

I slowly open my eyes and look at her silent form. Gods, she is so beautiful. My icy blue eyes scan her face, memorizing every detail. Her softly tanned skin, her high cheekbones, and full, pinkish colored lips. _Her lips. _I had kissed the spawn of Quan Chi not twenty minutes ago…gods.

"She's something, isn't she?" Loki's voice interrupt my thoughts. I looked up at him and narrow my eyes.

"Yes. I find her quite amazing. In more ways than just her looks." Loki nods his head in agreement.

"So. What do I _not _know about her?" He asks. I look at him in disgust.

"There's nothing that you need to know." I reply. "I'm going to take her to a doctor in case she has an episode." Loki looks at me in alarm.

"What happens when she has an episode?" He asks worriedly. I roll my eyes at his idiocy.

"You know the Hulk?" he nods. "It's like that, but at least sixty times worse. When she explodes, her inner demon literally eats its way out of her body, and shows itself. It's very hard to get her back to normal. It took the Lin Kuei, with the help of Raiden, four days to get her to calm down."

"Well…that's nice to know." He replies. I look around the room, looking for some communication device.

"Is there a communication device in here?" I ask.

"You mean a phone? Yeah, in the corner." He replies with indifference. My eyes drift over to the corner, and I spot a black box on the wall. I nod and walk over to it. I pick up and realize that there is only one button. I press it and a woman's voice comes on.

_Operator, how may I help you? _

"Um, is there any way I can get Nick Fury on the phone?"

_Now sir, I do not believe you have the qualifications…_

"I am Sub Zero! I demand to speak to Nick Fury!" I shout into the telephone.

_I'm sorry sir, I do not know who 'Sub Zero' is, I would have to look you up in the database to allow you to speak to Director Fury. _

"I am calling from Loki's chamber. I need Nick Fury to send, uh, Ermac down here immediately."

_Sir, if I may ask, how do you know about Loki? And how were you permitted to enter his chamber? _

"I was guarding him alongside Whiplash, and Whiplash has passed out. I want her to have medical attention." I explain calmly.

_I can send a med-tech down. And what's with the nicknames?_

"We are of Project MK. They are our ninja names."

_You are a part of Project MK!?_

"That is what I have just said, is it not?" I ask, mentally rolling my eyes.

_Oh! Yes, uh. I will inform Nick to send…Ermac, was it?_

"Yes, have him send Ermac," I paused and cringed, "and Scorpion." I wasn't particularly pleased for having to ask my enemy for help, but if it was for Rowan's sake, I'd do it in a heartbeat.

_I am sending the message now._

"Thank you, Ms. Uh,"

_Julie Parker, or Ms. Parker if you prefer. _

"Oh, Thank you Ms. Parker." I reply solemnly. I hang up the phone gently and walk over to the unconscious Rowan. I sit down in a chair and wait for the help to arrive.

_*Meh, somewhere around 5 minutes, 37 seconds, and 79 millaseconds later*_

I hear soft footsteps coming from the hallway, and the large iron door suddenly opens. Ermac walks into the room, with Scorpion following close behind.

"Mr. Fury sent us here, what is the problem?" Ermac asks, then his eyes settle on Rowan's sleeping figure, and he looks startled. "What has happened?" I quickly stand up and walk towards Ermac.

"She got angry at Loki, and passed out. I was hoping to get her medical attention in case she wakes up and has one of her 'episodes'." Ermac tilts his head in confusion.

"Episodes?"

"Where she goes all 'freaky demon chick' on us and kills us all." Scorpion butts in. I nod my head in his direction, showing Ermac that Scorpion is correct.

"What do you want us to do?" Ermac asks quietly.

"I was hoping that you could accompany me to the medical wing, while Scorpion takes Whiplash and I's shift of guarding Loki." I explain carefully, glancing warily at Scorpion.

"Oh, do you not trust me around your girlfriend? Don't forget that _I _was the one who saved her from Noob-fucking-Saibot." Scorpion shouts. My eyes widen at his angry tone. Geez, what's it to him?

"Girlfriend?" Ermac asks, his confusion laced in his words.

"Gods Ermac, get with the times. Sub Zero has been following Rowan around like a lovesick puppydog for the last few months, and Rowan finally decided that she likes him back." Scorpion explained in annoyance. Then he turns toward me and says, "When are you going to tell Rowan that it was your _brother_ that tried to rape her? You know she doesn't like to be left in the dark." I narrow my eyes.

"When the time comes, _Scorpion._" I spat his name. Scorpion narrows his eyes and stalks towards me. I do the same, and by the time we were only a few centimeters apart, we were both practically shooting daggers out of our eyes. If looks could kill, we would both be dead.

"Break it up you two, we need to get Whiplash medical attention." Ermac reminds us. We both snap out of our angry stupor and turn towards Rowan. I walk over to the table and pick her up bridal style. Ermac and I slowly make our way towards the door. I turn to face Scorpion,

"Please, stay here and watch Loki, I will return once Rowan awakens." Scorpion nods and sits on the table. Ermac holds the door open for me, and I walk through it, making sure to not let Rowan's head get hit by the doorframe.

Ermac and I walk down the hallways at a swift pace, following the signs to the medical wing. All of a sudden, Ermac decides to speak up.

"So, Whiplash is your girlfriend, huh?" I look at him in annoyance and answer,

"I can't really call her my girlfriend, we've only been together for about two days now." Ermac punches me lightly on the shoulder, and I shoot a glare at him. He doesn't seem to notice.

"Have you kissed her yet?" his simultaneous voices ask eagerly. I give him an _'are you kidding me?'_ look.

"Yeah." I mumble, almost embarrassed.

"What was that, Sub Zero? We couldn't hear you!" Ermac shouts, cupping his hand where his ear would be.

"I said yes, godsdammit!" I shout. Ermac chuckles and continues forward, as if nothing had happened. I curse under my breath and follow him to the medical wing.

When we finally arrive at the medical wing, Rowan was already starting to stir. I saw a few nurses walking towards me, and I wave them over. They walk over to me, and look me up and down. I crinkle my eyebrow in confusion. They didn't seem to even notice Ermac.

"Who are_ you_?" one of them asks. I raise my eyebrow, and they both giggle like schoolgirls. I look at Ermac and tilt my head to the side, mentally asking him what in the Netherealm these girls were giggling at. He leans towards me and whispers,

"We think they are infatuated with you. P.S. your mask isn't on." Ermac takes my mask out of my pocket and quickly pulls it over my head. I nod in thanks and turn towards the girls, who seem to look slightly disappointed. Then one of the girls looks at Ermac and screams, the other one joins in. Ermac's eyes widen, and he looks at me questioningly. I smirk under my mask and whisper,

"I believe that your eyes are scaring them." Ermac contiplates this. It takes all my willpower not to burst out in laughter as Ermac laughs evilly and lunges at the two nurses, making them scream and run away. He crosses his arms, a look of satisfaction on his face. I roll my eyes and scan the room for a doctor. I spot Nick Fury talking to a young woman in white. I rush over and Nick looks at me in alarm.

"What happened to _her_?" I quickly explain and he nods in understanding. "Follow me." I comply, and he leads me to a small room with a hospital bed in the center. I gently lay Rowan down and position her on her back. Nick then comes forward and puts thick metal bracelets on her wrists and ankles and attaches a chain to it. He links the chain to the floor and turns to look at the nurse. The nurse steps forward and puts an IV in Rowan's arm. Rowan suddenly awakens and screams. She screams until her throat goes raw, and she can't scream anymore. She looks at me with wild eyes and opens her mouth to scream again, but no sound comes out. I rush over to her side, and Nick pulls me back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warns.

"What did you do to her?!" I shout, wriggling out of his grip.

"We injected her with a fluid that will trigger her 'inner demon', without making her go bat-shit crazy and kill everyone. So basically, a weakened state of her inner demon." He explains with ease.

"Why did you do that?! It is extremely painful for her to go from human to demon!" I practically scream at him. He raises a single eyebrow.

"Oh? Have you seen this transformation for yourself?"

"Yes. It is something that I will never forget." I answer. All of a sudden, Rowan starts moaning, and that's when I know that the transformation is about to start. I want to look away. I don't want to see her demon, for it is the most terrifying thing that I have ever laid eyes on, but I cannot seem to look away.

Rowan starts to moan louder, and she arches her back. She looks straight at me, her eyes almost pleading.

"Kuai," she rasps, "I'm sorry you have to see this…" she coughs violently. "again." My eyes widen as she starts to chant something in what sounds like Hebrew. Her eyes roll into the back of her head and she starts trying to scream again, but it really only sounds like a pathetic rasp. Her back arches up so high, it looks like she's floating, her arms and legs start twisting themselves into weird shapes, and she starts chanting the Hebrew even louder, until she is shouting it. All of a sudden, she drops back to the bed, and lies very still.

"Oh, come on Sub Zero. That's it? Wow." Nick comments. I continue staring at her unmoving form.

"Just wait for it." I answer in monotone. Nick shuts up and looks back at Rowan. My eyes widen as the skin on her neck starts to move, almost like a baby in the womb. The bumpy movements get more violent as they crawl up her throat. Then, suddenly, a huge clawed hand shot out of Rowan's mouth. Then another. Nick gasps as the dark colored hands start to push Rowan's mouth even wider. A crack rings out, signaling that the demon had broken her jaw open. The hands come out farther, and reveal dark, slimy, scaly arms. The demon's elbows finally appear and they bend so that it can reach her face. One clawed hand ripped at her face, throwing the access skin to the floor.

Nick quickly runs up and chains the demon's hands to the floor. He dives out of the way of a flailing arm, and turns around to continue watching the transformation. I feel almost sick watching it, but I cannot look away. The demon's other hand starts tearing out her throat, blood spattering all over the walls and the bedsheets. The nurse screams and runs out of the room. The demon positions itself so it can finally crawl out of Rowan's body. It slowly raises itself up, its back turned away from us. Once the legs are out of her, it quickly turns around a roars at us. Nick yelps in surprise and jumps backwards, running into the wall. The demon, is awful looking. It's face looks as if it is made of four different faces, one of a cat, one of a wolf, one of a reptile, and one of a beast. Blood drips from its glowing red eyes, and pus leaks out of the cuts that cover its arms and legs. It is entirely black in color, and seems to have very little hair covering its entire body. Its teeth barely even fit into the mouth, they are all incredibly long and thin, almost like quills.

It turns back around and starts to devour Rowan's lifeless body, and I just keep watching. It even eats her bones. It roars as it finishes its last bite, and turns to look straight at Nick.

"W-who are you?" Nick stammers. I almost do a facepalm at his ridiculous question.

"My name is Asssssbeel. Follower of Lucccifer and his army, obeyer of our Lord, Quan Chi." My eyes widen. This demon follows Quan Chi! Her own father!

"Go back to where you came from, demon! Go tell Quan Chi that he's going to pay!" I shout. Asbeel hisses at me and crouches.

"Asss you wisssh, Ssssub Zero, but I will be back. Sssssooner than you may realize." The demon folds itself into a ball, and in a flash of bright light, is gone. In his replacement, I see Rowan. I run over to the hospital bed and take her face in my hands.

"Rowan! Can you hear me?" I put my ear next to her mouth, and I can feel her breathing. I pull away, and she stirs. She groans and opens her eyes. Her eyes widen when she sees me, and she does a raspy scream. I take my hands off her face a take a step back. She continues staring at me, but stops screaming.

"Rowan, are you okay?" She looks at me questioningly.

"Who's Rowan?" she asks. My heart drops.

"My name, is Genesis."

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUNNN! Didn't see that coming didja? Sorry for the total grossness, but that is what happens when Rowan's demon comes out. I got the demon's name from the movie "The Devil Inside". That's where I got the whole, 'twisting her arms and legs' thing from. Creepy movie. You should see it. (It's not really all that scary, it's just kinda weird, the positions the demonic people twist themselves into.) So, thereya go, Chapter 13. Chapter 14 should be coming sooner rather than later. It shouldn't be as long of a wait as this last chapter was. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: What's up?! Eh, nothing much. Just gonna write you guys another chapter! Boo-freakin'-yah! I just want to say, I LOVE YOU ALL! You guys are the best; I'm almost at 1,000 viewers! I'm so excited! It's been almost three months since I've started this story, and I'm not even close to finished! I'm already thinking about writing a sequel, because I've already got an ending in mind (though, it's not anywhere close to now). It's gonna be *awesome*. Boy, some crazy shiz is gonna go down! If you do not already know, I ****do****not**** own Mortal Kombat or Avengers. Obviously. If I was Ed Boon or Midway, then you would've known a long time ago. That, and Rowan, Bifrost, and Vulcan would already be characters in some new, awesome Mortal Kombat. So! Onward to-eth thy story-eth!**

**Chapter Catorce (****das Spanish if y'all don't know)**

**Rowan POV **

I slowly open my eyes the tiniest crack and all I see is blue. I almost gasp when I realize that I am _moving_. I move my head slightly and find out that the blue I see is Sub Zero's Lin Kuei uniform. I sigh. A wave of exhaustion hits me like a train. I curl up closer to Sub Zero's chest, and I feel his icy gaze on my tired form. I hear a couple of woman's voices, and then Ermac's simultaneous voices cut through the girl's giggles.

"We think they may be infatuated with you. P.S. your mask is not on." I crinkle my nose at this information. Sub Zero was showing his face?! To other women nonetheless! I was surprised to find that I was _furious. _Kuai is _mine!_ The girls' screams rang through the air, and I mentally smirk. No doubt, it was Ermac's work.

Sub Zero's pace quickens, and nausea overtakes me. I continue to fake-sleep, but I feel my throat starting to constrict, and I'm afraid that I may throw-up on my poor Subbie.

"What happened to _her_?" A new voice. I take it to be Director Fury speaking. I hear Sub Zero explain that I had gotten extremely angry at Loki and passed out, and that he wanted me to have medical attention. He goes on to explain why, and my blood runs cold. Asbeel. He was talking about Asbeel. He had been placed inside me by my own father. Why? I did not know at the time, but I had later found out that he had wanted an 'indestructible warrior'. Rage burns through me at the memory. My father, Quan Chi, always told me how much he loved me, how much he cared. But when it came down to it, I was just another one of his warriors. He seems to care more about Shao Kahn's son than his own daughter. I guess it was probably because he wants a son that shares his views on taking over Earthrealm, killing people, blah blah blah.

Red hot anger courses through my veins as I remembered Vulcan always getting the special treatment from my father. As much as I tell myself that I don't care, I know I'm just lying to myself. All I really want is his attention. I want him to be proud of me in a way that doesn't involve killing or taking over another realm, I want him to look at me the way he looks at Vulcan.

While I was ranting around in my head, Sub Zero had laid me on a hospital bed. He positions me so I lay on my back comfortably. I hear him slowly walk away and I suddenly feel that something terribly wrong is about to happen. I hear someone else come forward and put heavy metal cuffs on my wrists and ankles. The said person links something to the cuffs, and judging by the annoying metallic clinking, I'd say that they were chaining me to the floor. Another person walks up to the bedside and inserts something into my left forearm. I panic, but then realize that they must have inserted an IV. I relax slightly, thinking that it must be anesthesia. A warm fluid flows through the tube, and I feel myself numbing up. All of a sudden, the warm, numbed-up feeling disappears and is replaced by searing pain. My eyes fly open and I scream.

The pain is almost unbearable. A fiery sensation seems to fry my nerve endings, making small explosions of pain erupt all over my body. I scream for at least thirty seconds straight before my throat becomes absolutely raw, and the pain only worsens. _Please, just pass out! Make it stop!_ I scream in my head. I take a huge breath of air and attempt to scream again, but only a pathetic rasp escapes.

I look straight at Sub Zero, and his blue eyes widen in horror. He takes a step towards me, and Director Fury grabs him and pulls him away.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you." He warns.

"What did you do to her?!" Sub Zero yells, hitting Nick's hand away. Director Fury explains everything and I feel my blood run cold. He was summoning Asbeel. He was summoning my demon.

All of a sudden, I feel _him_ awaken. He chuckles darkly.

"There's nothing you can do Genesis. Your body is weakening. I'll try not to tear up your boyfriend too bad." He starts growling and thrashing around. I moan in agony. Asbeel chuckles and thrashes harder. I moan even louder, and I arch my back in pain. I quickly scan the room, my eyes landing on Sub Zero.

"Kuai," I rasp pathetically. "I'm sorry you have to see this…" my body is racked by an awful coughing fit. "again." I finally finish. My mouth starts moving and whispering in Hebrew, Asbeel's language. As I feel him taking over more of my body, the chanting becomes louder and louder. Pain explodes all over my body, and I scream again. I feel my back arch so high, that I am almost sure that I am floating in midair. Asbeel slowly takes over my mind, forcing me to dislocate my own shoulders and twist them behind my head. He laughs evilly as I do another pathetic rasp of pain. He forces me to start screaming the Hebrew even louder. I feel him completely take over, and I suddenly stop chanting and screaming. I fall onto the bed in an odd, crumpled heap, unable to move. I close my eyes and wait for the worst.

Asbeel stirs and I feel him crawling up my throat. I hear voices talking, but I can't understand a single word of it. Asbeel starts climbing faster until I feel his clawed hand shoot out of my mouth. His other hand quickly follows, and he starts pushing my mouth open ever so wider. A crack rings out, and everything goes black…

I feel two hands on my face, and I stir.

"Rowan! Can you hear me?" someone shouts, but I do not recognize the voice. I groan and flex my stiff muscles. I open my eyes and see a masked stranger's face, not even two inches away from mine. My eyes widen, and I try to scream, but an odd rasp escapes my lips instead. The man takes his hands off my face and backs off. I stop 'screaming', for my throat feels almost raw.

"Rowan, are you okay?" the man asks me quietly. I arch my eyebrow in confusion.

"Who's Rowan?" I ask. "My name is Genesis." The man's eyes widen, and I copy. _What's wrong? Who is Rowan? Who are all these strange people? Why is there blood everywhere? _A million questions run through my mind, and I didn't seem to have enough time to ask them all. So I start with a simple one.

"Who are you?" I ask the man. I want to know who this man is, for he interests me greatly. His beautiful blue eyes, for instance. Emotions swirl through them like waves, but the one that seems to stand out the most, was sadness. _Why is this man sad?_

"You do not remember me?" he asks, sadness lacing his words. I scrunch my nose in disbelief. How would _I_ remember _him_? I've never even met him!

"I've never seen you before, how would I remember you?" I decide to answer his question with a question. The man looks crestfallen.

"I am Sub Zero. But you may know me as Kuai Liang." He answers quietly. _Kuai Liang._ The name seems like it should be familiar, but I could not put a finger on it. This_ Kuai Liang_ slowly walks up to the bloody hospital bed and takes my hand. I widen my eyes in surprise. _Why is he so touchy?!_ I jerk my hand away and set it on the other side of me. Kuai Liang looked hurt, and it almost looks as if he was tearing up. I felt so sad for him. _Why is he so sad?_

"Rowan -"

"Who's Rowan?" I interrupt. The man frowns, or at least looks as if he was frowning by the way his eyes were curled downward over his mask.

"Genesis?" he pauses and I nod. "You and I, we…" he stops, and looks as if he couldn't finish the sentence. I narrow my eyes.

"We…what?"

"We were, together." He finishes and I am shocked. I think I would remember him if I was _with_ him.

"As in, a couple? A pair? A romantic duo?" I ask. He chuckles sadly.

"Yeah. You could call it that." I frown.

"How do I not remember you?" he looks at me, and I almost shiver at the icy aura I felt within him.

"I don't know. I really don't know." My heart went out to this poor Kuai Liang., Apparently, we had been together, and I have suffered of some kind of memory loss. My eyes narrow, and my guard goes up.

"What if you are lying?" I ask suspiciously. Kuai raises his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why would I do that? Do you not trust me?" I purse my lips and roll my eyes. _Silly boy. _

"I've learned to not trust men, for all they do is lie." Kuai flinches at my comment. Sadness swirls in his eyes, and I fear that I may have hurt him. He reaches out and puts a hand on my shoulder. I quickly slap it away.

"Don't touch me." I growl. My feeling of sadness for him is gone, and is replaced by wariness.

"Rowan, please-"

"My name is not Rowan!" I scream. I sit up and rip the IV out of my arm. (Word of advice, do not rip out your IV's. It hurts like hell.) I climb out of the hospital bed and walk up to Kuai.

"Do not touch me. Do not call me Rowan. I understand that we may have been together at some point, but we are not anymore. That was the past, forget about me, for I do not have any feelings for you anymore, if they were even there in the first place. I don't even know who you are. So please, do me a favor and leave me the fuck alone." By the time I finish, Kuai's eyes were wide, and he looks like he was shaking the slightest bit. Then his jaw tightens, and he stands up straight.

"Very well Genesis. I wish you good luck in your future." He bows and turns to leave the room.

"I wish the same for you, Kuai Liang." I respond. He pauses the slightest bit as I say his name.

"I want you to remember, that I will always love you." He whispers. He looks as if he wants to say more, but doesn't. Then, the man who claimed to be my significant other, walks out of the room.

**A/N: Weeeelll. That's that. I wasn't actually planning to do that, it just kinda came out. So yeas. Read and Review my awesome little lemondrops! Chapter 15 is being written as you read this message. So yah, nothing much else to say. I just want to fill up space. Maybe to cure my boredom, you should PM me your favorite quote, and I can include you in a shoutout and what nawt. **

**Genesis: Yeah, message ElfDavis! Oh, and view a picture of me in my cat form on deviantart! You can find the link on her profile! You should also review this chapter, because that is just awesome sauce material. **

**ElfDavis: You heard the woman! View and Review! You can find the link to my DA account on my profile! There are a few others, but they aren't all that awesome. I DO, however, have a drawing of Scorpion a.k.a Hanzo Hasashi! Also, view a picture of Vulcan in his 'Fiery Phoenix' form. Exciting shiz!**

**P.S. I had to take a picture of my drawings because I, unfortunately, do not own a tablet! So I am very sorry for the odd quality and such. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: HEEEEYYY! Guess what? I finally reached 1,000 viewers! Yeeeeeee haaaaaw! (sorry, got all Nebraskan farmer for a second there.) So anyways. Yay! I couldn't have done it without you guys, and I'm just so DAMN HAPPY! I hope you guys keep reading and what nawt. Oh! Another thing! I am going to be writing something, I don't know if I would consider it a crackfic, but it has Rowan and Bifrost in it. It isn't really something that I'VE ever seen before, so yeas. It will be posted sometime in the mere future. Okay, I have limited time on my computer, so I'd better type this chapter pretty darn fast! Let's-a go!**

**Rowan POV(per usual)**

I turn towards the other people in the room, a black man with an eyepatch, and a man with glowing green eyes and black wraps around his head. They are both looking at me in shock, the one with the wraps especially.

"What?" I ask rudely. The man with the eyepatch steps forward.

"I am Nick Fury, Director of S.H.E.I.L.D." he extends his hand towards me, offering a handshake. I narrow my eyes and ignore his gesture. "Oh, uh. Well then. I can get you situated-"

"Leave." I interrupt. The man narrows his eye.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, leave. I do not wish for you to be in my prescence." I repeat. I cross my arms and Nick Fury copies.

"Do you know who you're talking to? You're talking to a man that can lock you up in a high-security prison for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?" I couldn't help it. I burst out in laughter at his ridiculous statement. The man in the black wraps fidgets uncomfortably.

"Do_ you_ know who you're talking to? You're talking to the Princess of the Netherealm. I can damn you to hell forever and have you endlessly tortured by demons. Is that what you want?" I mock his statement, and he shakes his head no. "Then leave." He quickly nods his head and speed-walks out of the sterilized room. I turn to the man with glowing green eyes.

"And you. Are you some arrogant, annoying prick too?" The man shakes his head no and bows respectfully. I smirk and stand a little straighter. _I like him already. _I walk a little closer to him and find that he is about my height. "It is obvious that you are not human. What are you?" I ask.

"We used to be one of Shao Kahn's enforcers, but we left him to become one with the forces of light." I am surprised at his simultaneous voices, and the man seems to realize this, for he continues speaking.

"You are surprised at our voices?" I nod. "That is how everyone reacts. Usually they start screaming and running away at this point." He explains with a smile. I smile back.

"What is your name?" I ask politely. The man blinks his green eyes in surprise.

"Our name is Ermac." He finally responds.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ermac."

"Oh, the pleasure is ours Genesis." I smirk. He is too polite for his own good. "We must be heading back to our room now. I suppose you do not know where yours is at?" I shake my head no. "We can direct you to it, if you would like."

"That would be wonderful Ermac, thank you." I answer. _Wonderful? I never say stuff like that! Ermac's politeness must be rubbing off on me. _Ermac gestures for me to follow him, and I obey. We walk out of the hospital room into a much larger room with perfectly white walls. _I wish I could jack those up. But unfortunately, they frown upon such actions here in Earthrealm. _I see about seven nurses and one doctor, who appears to be directing them. As we walk past, they all stare. Ermac ignores it, but as we pass them, I decide to flip them off behind my back. We walk out of the medical wing quickly, until we reach two metal doors. Ermac pushes a small green button with an arrow pointing upwards mammogramed onto it. We wait a few seconds until I hear a small ding, and the doors open, revealing a very small room.

"What is this?" I ask. Ermac chuckles.

"They call it an elevator, it will transfer us to a different floor of the building." Woah. An _elevator_? He starts to walk in, and I speak up.

"So it's like, a portal?" He laughs and gestures for me to step in, and I follow. The room is so incredibly small, that Ermac and I were practically touching, and I could feel his breath as he laughed.

"Something of that sort, yes." He presses a button labeled '20', and the doors close. I immediately feel claustrophobic.

"E-Ermac? How long does this t-take?" I stammer. He turns and looks at me with startled eyes.

"About a minute. Are you…claustrophobic?" I nod my head rapidly and lean against the wall, grabbing one of the support bars. Every time we go up another level, the elevator makes a small _ding._ As we finally reach the 17th floor, the elevator suddenly jerks to a stop. I look at Ermac and he shrugs. Then, a siren starts going off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! Please evacuate immediately. All Kombatants, please make your way to the main hall, a large energy reading has been placed in this location. OVER AND OUT!" a woman's voice yells over the intercom. Ermac and I peer out the glass doors of the elevator into the main hall. Though, it was not much of a hall. It was a huge room that had a large, blue, glowing sphere that looked slightly flattened. People rushed around, attempting to get to safety. About a dozen ninja, both male and female, step out into the open. I recognize a few. Kitana was standing there, as was Raiden. _Raiden? The Thunder God!_ I almost want to bow in his prescance, but seeing that Ermac was doing nothing, I figure that I shouldn't either. In the middle of the room, there is a small white spark. My eyes are drawn to it. A huge red portal opens up, and out steps Baraka, blades drawn. Nothing or nobody else comes out. I arch an eyebrow in Ermac's direction, and he shrugs once again.

"I have come for the Daughter of Quan Chi!" Baraka yells. My eyes widen. "If you do not hand her over, you will all be slaughtered! You have one month! Consider this, a wake-up call!" he barks, all of a sudden, four more portals open up around the room, and Tarkatans start to pour out. I gasp.

"There isn't enough people to battle so many!" Ermac nods.

"We need to find a way out of here." He answers calmly. I pound on the glass, but it doesn't seem to want to budge. Ermac puts a hand on my shoulder and pulls me away from the glass. I step backwards and feel my back brush against the elevator's cool metal doors. Ermac lifts his hands so they are even with his shoulders and sets them on the glass. He grunts and the glass takes on an eerie green glow. All of a sudden, it shatters and he jumps back, running into me.

"You have telekinesis?" I ask in wonderment. He nods and grunts slightly. I turn him to face me and I gasp. His face was covered in small cuts that were oozing blood, as was his chest and hands.

"Oh my gods Ermac! I inspect his hands and find at least six large chunks of glass in them. I look into his eyes and he nods. I quickly pull them out, him grunting every time. I did the same for his chest, but his face was a whole different issue.

"Ermac, you need to take off your, uh, wraps." He shook his head.

"No one has ever seen us without them." I roll my eyes. _Men. _

"If you don't take it off, you will bleed to death, and you won't be able to save Earthrealm. Do you want innocent people to die, Ermac?" I smirk. That should hit home.

"No…" He carefully starts to unwrap his face, and I stifle a small gasp. His face was cut, and only a few pieces of glass were stuck, but that isn't what surprised me. I figured that he would be some creepy-ass pale guy with weird green eyes. But I was very wrong. He wasn't tan, but he also wasn't white. He had he glowing green eyes, yes, but he also had semi-high cheek bones, and a killer smile. He smiles in embarrassment at my shocked face. I carefully put my hand over the glass shards and pull them out gently. As hard as he was trying to put on the tough guy routine, he still grunted slightly in pain. I put my fingertips on his cheeks, and he blushes.

"_Sana vulnera, remedium animi, cura quam corporis non sentient!" _I chant, and he bursts into a dark purple flame. I repeat my 'spell', and the fire absorbs into his cuts, healing him. He looks at his hands in awe, and then looks at me.

"You are a healer?" I smirk and nod. I see him bite the inside of his cheek, and he starts to wrap his head back up. When he is finally done, we look at each other and launch ourselves out of the elevator, and down into the tarkatan horde.

I quickly spread my razored wings and coast downward. I land in a small open space, but then I am attacked almost right away. I swing one of my wings forward, and the razored feathers quickly decapitate him. As quickly as that one goes down, another takes its place. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ermac fighting a couple of Tarks, and out the other side, I see a man totally enveloped in a metal suit. _That's something you don't see everyday. _I summon my whips, and they appear in a flash of lightning. I block an oncoming tarkatan attack, and stab at his stomach with the knifed end of my whip. It roars in pain and rushes me without hesitation. I use my whips to block another attack, and he his so close, that I can smell his nasty breath. Oh gods. The tark slices upwards, his blade barely missing my chest, and I quickly jump backwards. He swipes upward again, and I parry his blow. He growls and lunges toward me, his bladed arm leading. I block once again, but I don't see another one coming until the last second. I can't react quickly enough, and he stabs my calf. I scream and wrap my whip around his head. I send a charge of electricity through it, and the tarkatan is beheaded. I take a knee and observe my wound. It was bleeding. _No shit Sherlock._ I scold myself in my head. Before I had time to heal myself, two more of the hideous beasts attack. I quickly spread my wings, and they go through them like a hot knife through butter. They fall down, dead of course. I stand and survey the chaos around me. They were everywhere. I look over at Ermac and see that he is fighting not two, not three, but _four_ tarkatans. I run-limp towards him, but am shoved to the ground before I can reach him. I roll onto my back to face my attacker, but realize that it was not an attacker, but a _savior._ Kuai Liang stood above me, blocking a tarkatan's blades, that probably would've gone right through the back of my head if it weren't for him. He pushes the tark away, and stabs it with his ice blade, freezing it. He slashes upward, and the tarkatan shatters. He looks down at me in worry.

"R-Genesis! You are hurt!" he shouts over the awful noise of the battle. I slowly get up, using his arm as a support.

"I noticed." He opens his mouth to say something, but thinks better of it. I ask him to cover me while I heal myself, and he agrees wholeheartedly. I quickly heal myself, and stand up straight. I run towards Ermac, not even telling Kuai that I was leaving. I wrap one whip around a tarkatan's head, and another around a different one's foot, and send a pulse of electricity through them, electrocuting them. I grab Ermac from behind and pull him towards me. I curve my wings over us, blocking yet another tarkatan's blades. Ermac gasps in surprise, and uses his telekinesis to throw it across the room. I let go of him and move away from him.

"Thank you Genesis. You saved our lives." He whispers, barely audible over the sounds of battle. I nod hastily and continue battling.

Many gruesome Tarkatan deaths later, the battle was finally over. I scan the room and see that everyone is severely injured. Except for myself, who was able to heal myself along the way. In the end, I only ended up with a large cut across my stomach and a stab wound in my arm. I quickly heal those, and walk up to the nearest warrior, who happens to be Kuai. I put a hand on his shoulder and heal him as quickly as I could. I walk around the room, doing the same for all of the warriors. Many try to make small-talk with me, but I ignore them. I'm sure that I probably knew them before, as I had Kuai Liang, but could not remember them. When I finally reach Raiden, I can't help myself.

"Are you actually Raiden, the Thunder God?" I ask. He looks at me in surprise.

"Whiplash, of course I am. I am your mentor!" Ermac comes up to us and looks at both of us with uneasiness.

"Raiden, it is a very long story, and it would be better if we shared it with everyone at the same time." He explains. Raiden nods.

"Everyone! Meet in the conference room in 10!" he shouts. Everyone nods and makes their way towards the conference room.

Once everyone was settled, Raiden announces,

"Ermac and Sub Zero have told me some startling news that I believe all of you should hear." He looks at Kuai Liang expectantly. Kuai nods and steps forward.

"Okay everyone. This is going to come as quite a shock, so please, if you have questions, please save them for the end." Everyone nods silently. "All right. Rowan here, got extremely angry at Loki and passed out. Ermac and I took her to the medical wing so she could have medical attention, where she was chained to the floor and injected with some sort of toxin that made her inner demon…come out." Many gasp at this news. "After that, when she had finally awoken, she did not remember who I was. Rowan has suffered slight memory loss. She now goes by the name Genesis." All eyes were on me. Then, a man with an odd red blindfold raises his hand.

"Yes Kenshi?" Sub Zero calls on him.

"Who put the toxin into her?" he asks. Sub Zero narrows his eyes.

"Nick Fury." He growls. Everyone turns to look at the man with the eyepatch. His eye widens.

"I-it was just r-research." He stammers. Raiden suddenly stands up, rage written on his face.

"You did not have permission to perform experiments on my student!" he yells. Nick suddenly jumps up and runs out of the room. Raiden follows. An awkward silence envelops the room.

"Hey Sub, are the rumors true? Were you and Whiplash, like, together before all this shit went down?" Kitana asks. Sub Zero looks right at me.

"Yes, it was true." He replies sadly. "I loved Whiplash, but it is obvious that she does not feel the same anymore."

**A/N: So, yupperdoodles. that's chapter 15. I'm so fucking tired right now. I've been studying Biology all day, and I just really wanted to post a new chapter in celebration of 1,000 viewers. I couldn't have done it without you guys! I love you all, my sugary lemondrops! Watch out for my "crackfic" thingiemajiggie! G'bye!**

**-The Elfster**


	16. Sorry

**Dear readers to my Daughter of a Monster fanfic...**

**I have been experiencing great difficulty in continuing this fanfic, so I have decided that I will not be continuing it. **

**I apologize to all of the great people who have supported me the whole way, so I would like to give a huge thanks to all of my readers and reviewers. **

**Reviewers:**

**MC David- You were my first reviwer, and for that, I thank you. **

**AlvarPrincess- You were my second reviewer, and you are a great fanfiction buddy. ;3**

**BeanersRufflefurred- You are awesome, and I thank you for sharing all of your great ideas with me! You are the one who reviewed the most, with four reviews. thank you!**

**frozenrose(guest)**

**Kclaymore(guest)- Thank you for giving me ideas:) I may use them in the future. **

**Poe's Daughter- I know you just read this, and I apologize, but thank you for reviewing nonetheless!**

**Favorites: People who favorited my story...**

**AlvarPrincess**

**MC David**

**Hershey gurl**

**BeanersRufflefurred**

**backandbutterthanever**

**Followers: People who followed my story...**

**AlvarPrincess**

**MC David**

**Poe's Daughter**

**backandbutterthanever**

**Countries: this will be very long, but this is a list of all the great countries who's inhabitors viewed my story...**

**United States (that's where I live, obviously)**

**Portugal**

**Netherlands**

**Malasia**

**Russian Federation**

**Kuwait**

**United Kingdom**

**India**

**Canada**

**Cyprus**

**Denmark**

**Belgium**

**France**

**Australia**

**Germany**

**Japan**

**Ireland**

**Brazil**

**Slovenia**

**Chile**

**Thailand**

**New Zealand**

**Lebanon**

**Finland**

**Iceland**

**New Caldonia**

**Norway (shout out to Norway! My family is from there!)**

**Philippines**

**Argentina**

**and lastly...**

**Poland**

**I thank ye readers for reading my fanfic! I will not delete this story, but after my newest fanfiction (Womanizer) is finished, I will redo this one! All thanks to Nentone, who is helping me develop new ideas and characters! **

**Thank you Nentone!**

**Thank you dearest readers! I love you all! I will be continuing this fanfiction someday soon! **

**-ElfDavis**


End file.
